Chad's Little Sonshine
by have-a-cookie
Summary: I said I loved you, isn't that enough... Response to HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13’s challenge, rated T for future chapters.
1. Blue

**I know what you're thinking. I'm starting ANOTHER story. But…I couldn't help it. It looks like fun, and I'm attempting it. So…in response to HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13's challenge, here are 100 Sonny With a Chance one shots. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Blue**

Blue was supposed to be a representation of peace and tranquility. It was the color of the ocean, the sky, and your old baby blanket.

But Sonny Monroe didn't feel calm and at one with herself when she thought of blue. That very color made her heart rate increase, the mention of the word made her blush.

This was because everything relating to Chad Dylan Cooper was blue.

The Mackenzie Fall promotional poster, his newly pressed jeans, the dress Sonny wore when he pretended to be her fan, and of course his eyes, which were like crystal clear puddles of water.

Sonny couldn't think of blue without thinking of Chad.

And that made thinking of blue not so bad after all.

**A/N: Super short, right? This collection will most likely be drabbles, just so you know. **


	2. Freedom

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sonny With a Chance, Sonny and Chad would get together already. They aren't together, therefore, I don't own (too bad though.)**

**Freedom**

Chad Dylan Cooper got everything he ever wanted. It was the perk of being on hit TV series, Mackenzie Falls. And whether it was getting that $100 shirt, that new iPod nano, or the perfect haircut, Chad Dylan Cooper got what he wanted with a snap of his fingers.

But one thing Chad Dylan Cooper never got was a chance to just be Chad. He never got the chance to have the freedom of a normal person. In fact, he was the least normal a person could ever get.

And this is why Chad Dylan Cooper always put up a front when it came to a girl from Studio One. Her name was none other than Sonny Monroe.

In all honesty, Chad Dylan Cooper couldn't help but feel a little jealous, not that he would ever admit it. He was always watched, and although he bathed in attention, one look at Sonny and he would've exchanged all his popularity to be with her even for a minute.

"Chad."

"Sonny."

"Cooper."

"Monroe."

Sonny huffed, turned on her heel, and left. Chad watched her, and sighed.

Chad Dylan Cooper wanted the one thing he couldn't have.

The freedom to chase after her and apologize.

**A/N: Like? Didn't like?**


	3. Afraid

**So what I should really be doing is my summer reading assignments…but instead I'm here writing fan fiction. So, hooray to y'all who reviewed!! Much thanks! And here is the next ficlet:**

**Afraid**

To say that Sonny was afraid of thunderstorms was an understatement. Sonny was terrified by thunderstorms. She hated the noise of the clapping thunder, and the menacing flashes of the lightning. It's been that way since she was a little girl, and she had a feeling that she would be scared of them all her life.

To Sonny's dismay, it was raining one afternoon. Marshall decided to call off practice do to the storm causing too much noise, but nobody seemed bothered by it at all. Except for one little Sonny.

As her cast mates all went to go heat up some hot cocoa, Sonny sat in a tightly curled ball on the couch in the prop house. She took an old blanket and covered her head with it, trying to drown out the sounds of the storm.

"Hey! Chuckle heads!" A hoarse whisper came. Sonny froze, she'd recognize that voice anywhere. If Chad Dylan Cooper ever found out about her fear of storms, she'd never hear the end of it. Sonny bit her lip and prayed Chad wouldn't come near the couch.

She heard Chad laugh a bit and run around the room. She wondered why he was here, and hoped that he wouldn't hear her heart beating at about a million miles an hour.

And at that moment, a loud clap of thunder came and the power knocked out. Sonny let out a loud shriek and pulled the blanket around her tighter.

There was a long silence before, "Sonny?"

Sonny took a deep breath, and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt someone's hands pull the blanket away. She looked up to see Chad; but instead of seeing his signature smirk, through the darkness she could see his blue eyes twinkling with concern. She blushed, being so close to him. "Chad."

"Are you scared of thunderstorms?"

Sonny sat up, "N-no…w-w-what makes you say that?"

Chad looked at me, "Your scream sort of gave it away."

Sonny scoffed, "What's it to you if I am afraid?"

"So, you're admitting it?"

"No!"

"Really, Sonny, really?"

Sonny looked at Chad for a long moment, trying to figure out what to say. She was about to retort, when another clap of thunder rang through the room. Sonny shrieked and grasped the closest thing to her, which just so happened to be Chad's shirt. Chad, surprised at Sonny's vulnerability, patted her on the back.

Sonny pulled back, her face red with embarrassment, "Sorry…I'll just go now."

"Wait!"

Sonny turned, not looking Chad in the eye, "Yeah?"

"If you want me to stay here…with you…I mean, if you're scared…"

Sonny looked at him, "Really?"

Chad gave a soft smile, "Sure."

And with that, he opened his arms to her. Sonny hesitantly leaned up against him, but couldn't help but feel safe in his arms.

"You know what Chad? This is actually kind of nice." Sonny admitted, thankful that it was too dark to see her red face.

"You know what Sonny," Chad murmured, "you don't have to be afraid anymore."

And as the storm blew, the pair slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.

End.

**A/N: Was this as bad as I think it was? :/**


	4. Love

**I don't own anything. Not the series or the song L-O-V-E or Sterling (but I wish I did :D) **

**Love**

"L, is for the way you look at me. O, is for the only one I see. V, is very, very, extraordinary. E, is even more than anyone that you adore, can-"

"Sonny! Quit your singing! I hate that song." Chad complained.

"But Chad!"

"Sonny, it's my car. I get to choose to what we're listening to."

Sonny huffed and sat back. The last thing she wanted was a ride to her mom's apartment from Chad Dylan Cooper, but she had no car and no one was willing to take her. Which led to begging Chad. She looked at the passing cars next to her and started humming.

Chad, who didn't mind the humming, gave a small smile. It wasn't that he didn't like the song. It was just that it reminded him too much of Sonny. And if Chad Dylan Cooper let on that he actually like mushy love songs…well, nobody would let him live it down.

"See Chad, you like this song." Sonny gloated.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Not."

"Too."

"Gotcha."

Chad grumbled and tried to focus on the road.

_Yes Sonny, I'll admit, I do like the song._

_But not as much as I love you._


	5. Night

**Thank you my lovely reviewers!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. D: wahhh…**

**Night**

Chad stared out his window sighing. It was late in the evening, or maybe early morning, and he couldn't get to sleep.

Chad could never get to sleep lately, but it was ok, he was more of a night person anyways. Clubs, parties, fun! Everything that was cool only happened at night.

But sometimes there would be a night like this. Quiet, calm, peaceful…when you're on a drama like The Falls, such an environment is almost impossible to come by. So Chad decided to take the time to think.

The stars were out and the moon was up, and Chad smiled to himself. Night was mysterious, night was an adventure, night was excitement.

Night was just like Chad.

And just like there is a day that goes with night, there was a Sonny that went with Chad.

**A/N: Like? Didn't like? Talk to me peeps. :D**


	6. Day

**And here is the counterpart to the previous chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing T.T**

**Day**

Sonny Monroe woke with a stretch before her alarm even went off. She smiled and leaped out of bed, ready to start the new day.

Sonny was a morning person. Always. She couldn't help herself. She loved waking up with the sun and smiling at everybody at the beginning of every day. She loved the sun on her skin, soft breezes in her hair, and the California weather was much kinder than it was in Wisconsin.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Sonny smiled again and went down to the studio. She greeted Marshall with a hug, Nico and Grady with high fives, Tawni with a "you look pretty today," and Zora with some batteries and a plastic grenade.

And then Sonny ran into Chad.

Chad Dylan Cooper raised an eyebrow, "Sonny."

"Mornin' Chad."

"Did you take perky pills or something. It's seven AM!"

"I'm a morning person."

Chad looked at Sonny for a moment and then walked away, shouting at an assistant for a coffee with extra caffeine.

Sonny shrugged, but she knew that with every day there would come a night, and with every Sonny there would be a Chad.

**A/N: Yeah, so I wrote the two together. Day and Night come as a pair :P**


	7. Angel

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Sonny With a Chance, or anything that I may reference in these one shots. The only thing I own are my ideas :D**

**Angel**

"Hey beautiful angel, did it hurt when you fell down from Heaven?"

"Really Chad? That's the best you can do? How about…Can I take a picture of you, so I can show Santa just what I want for Christmas."

"That's lame. Why does it feel like the most beautiful girl in the world is in this room?"

"Oh, because THAT'S never been used before. Are your legs tired, because you've been running through my mind all day long."

"Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT run. I may not be a genie but I can make your dreams come true."

"Fat chance. You know what Chad, excuse me, I think you have something in your eye. Nope, it's just a sparkle."

"So you do think my eyes are sparkly."

"Just one of them, anyways."

Tawni, Nico, and Zora stood there, stunned. Grady walked by, burrito in hand, and asked, "What's going on?"

Tawni sighed, "They're having an argument over who has the best pick up lines."

"Do you have a Band-Aid? Because I just scraped my knee falling for you."

"Oh, cry me a river Chad. You'd want a Band-Aid for a paper cut. Are you an alien?, because you just abducted my heart."

"Only you would make reference to an alien in a pick up line. Hey beautiful angel, did it hurt when you fell down from Heaven."

"You already used that one."

"Ok, I bet you $20 dollars I can kiss you without using my lips."

"Fine. Bet's on."

Chad leaned in, kissed Sonny on the lips, and pulled back, "I lost." He winked, turned around, and walked out of the room.

As the shock wore off of Sonny, she screamed, "HEY! I WANT MY $20!!"

**A/N: Eh…not one of my favorites. **


	8. Chocolate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance, or anything associated with it. Sadly. I wish I did :P**

**Chocolate**

There were only two things that made Sonny crazy.

Chad Dylan Cooper.

And chocolate.

--

"Sonny."

"Chad."

"Monroe."

"Cooper."

"What's that?"

Sonny smiled. That morning she received a basket full of her favorite treats. Hershey Bars, Twix, Milky Ways, M&M's, and chocolate chips were just among the few.

"Nothin'."

"Really, then you wouldn't mind me having some?" Chad asked, reaching for a truffle.

Sonny pulled the basket away, "Nu-uh. These are mine."

"Who would send you chocolate, and not me, Chad Dylan Cooper?"

Sonny shrugged. There was a card attached that said 'enjoy,' but it wasn't signed. "I have no idea, but whoever it was must know how much of a chocoholic I am."

Chad smiled, "Are you sure I can't just have one?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on Sonny, I used the magic word."

"Chad, you drive me crazy."

"I know. Just one?"

"No."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Just one?"

"No!" Sonny screamed. She grabbed her basket and stormed away.

Chad just sat back and smiled, "I knew sending her chocolate was a good idea."

End

**A/N: Like? Didn't like? Speak to me!! :D**


	9. Dance

**Disclaimer: So…I still (sadly) own nothing…but I wish I did…'cause…that would be awesome. :D**

**And basically this is how I thought Promises Prom-misses should have ended, because the Disney ending ruined the nice Chad/Sonny moment. :P And I know that this idea has been done like a million times, but I just had to write it. :D**

**Dance**

Chad came out from a dark corner of the room, "Hey, so you finally made it."

Sonny looked up, "Chad what are you doing here, I thought you'd be the first to go."

"Which is exactly why I had to be the last to go." Chad shrugged and smiled.

Sonny bit her lower lip and looked down at the ground, "You were right Chad," Sonny said, near tears, "all proms end in disaster."

"Do they Sonny, do they _really_?" Chad stepped forward, causing Sonny's heart to skip a beat, "Because, sometimes, I heard you get to have that perfect dance with that one special person." Chad smiled, a genuine smile, and offered Sonny an earpiece, "You're just going to have to settle for me."

Sonny smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "This is sweet." She was surprised that Chad Dylan Cooper would do something nice, especially for her.

"Yeah…I have my moments." Chad shrugged, and it was true…but only for Sonny. Anyone else, and he wouldn't have bothered.

Swaying to the music Sonny smiled to herself. She liked it when Chad was just Chad, and not Chad Dylan Cooper, "So…I have to ask…why?"

"Why what Sonny?"

Sonny gave a soft smile, "Why are you doing this for me?"

"Can't I be nice to you without all the interrogation?"

"Come on Chad, really?" Sonny smirked and looked into his eyes. She pulled back, "But…thanks for the dance."

Chad gave another smile, "Don't get used to it."

Sonny laughed and left the gym, a smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks.

Chad watched her leave and smiled to himself, happy that she finally got her prom.

End

**A/N: So…how was it?**


	10. Sleep

**Disclaimer: Still sadly own nothing D: I wish I did…I practically know all the episodes by heart…T.T**

**Sleep**

I rolled over.

I rolled over again.

I flipped my pillow over to feel the cooler side.

I opened my window.

I closed my window.

I took off my blankets.

I put them back on.

I opened the closet door.

I closed the closet door.

I grabbed a cup of water and downed it.

…

I still couldn't get to sleep.

"Damn." I muttered. I glanced over at the digital clock which read 3:14 am. I sighed, if I didn't get my beauty sleep, I would be a wreck during filming.

So I stared at the ceiling and tried to count sheep. But then somehow sheep turned into cows, which made me think about Sonny's phone, which made me think about Sonny.

Stupid cute.

I rolled over again. 4:03.

I glanced around the desk to see my phone. I wondered how mad Sonny would be if I called her in the middle of the night.

Wait.

Call Sonny?

Eh…if I'm awake, she should be too. It's not that…I want to talk to her, or anything.

Yeah, we'll just go with I want to bother her.

After three rings, I started getting the feeling that she probably wouldn't answer. I told myself on the sixth ring, I would hang up.

But after the fourth ring came a groggy, "What?"

"Good morning." I said as brightly as I could.

"Chad?"

"Sonny."

"Why are you calling me at," there was a pause, "4:08 in the morning."

"Oh…you know."

"No Chad, I really don't."

Sonny seemed to be really crabby, and I suddenly thought that maybe calling her in the middle of the night wasn't one of my better plans, "Um…never mind, I'll just go."

"Chad."

"Yes?"

"I'm already up, you might as well just tell me what compelled you to wake me."

"Um…I couldn't sleep." I mumbled so softly I could barely hear it.

"What was that?"

"I said I couldn't sleep."

"So…you called…me?"

I said nothing.

"Chad…are you still there?"

"Uh-huh…"

"So, you called me to complain about your sleep issues?"

I said nothing.

"Ok Chad, how bout this? Put your phone on speaker and I'll tell you a story until you fall asleep."

"Sonny, how old do you think I am, four?"

"Look, I could just hang up on you."

I said nothing.

"Exactly. Now…once upon a time, in a land far, far away-"

I'm not really sure when I fell asleep, but I do know that Sonny was in my dreams. I also know that even though I only slept for a few hours, it was the best night's sleep that I had gotten in awhile.

"Chad."

"Sonny."

"Did you have good dreams?"

I smiled a bit, "You could say that."

Sonny smiled, "Well…I guess I'm glad I could help."

"Anytime Monroe."

"Oh, and Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that you snore when you sleep?"

End

**A/N: Erm…yeah…I didn't know what to do…it started with Sonny calling Chad, but I'm not sure what changed my mind. O.O**


	11. Warm

**Lalala…so…yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but like…no new episodes until August!!! Well…according to wikipedia anyways…so I hope it's wrong. If I owned Sonny With a Chance, new episodes would be coming left and right…and Sonny and Chad would be together by now XD. Hehe…ok, continue on…**

**Warm**

"I'm cold." Sonny complained.

"Get a blanket." Chad said, obviously annoyed.

"It's cold too." Sonny whined.

"Stop complaining."

Sonny shivered and cursed out Tawni, who got her into this mess. It seemed so easy at first - go down to the last room in the hall and grab a traffic cone for the Driver's Ed sketch. But then Chad showed up getting who knows what for his show, and the door shut and locked behind them.

Who locks a door from the outside anyways?

So, now it was probably past midnight. There was no heater in the room, no cell phone service, and it felt like it was below freezing.

"Chad?"

"Sonny?"

"Why do you think no one was looking for us?"

Chad took in a deep breath, "Don't know…maybe they thought we ran off or something. But either way, we're stuck here until morning. They'll definitely be looking for us then."

Sonny was quiet for a moment, and then said, "I'm worried about my mom, she goes crazy if I'm even five minutes late…I really wish I didn't have to worry her though…so it's strange that the military isn't searching for us by now."

Chad chuckled, "Maybe we should consider that a good thing. What a problem that would start if people found us here together."

Sonny smiled for a moment. She was wondering why Chad wasn't freaking out like she was, so she asked.

All she got in response was a glance down at the floor, and some muttered words she couldn't understand. She left it at that, because she had a feeling that she was bothering him.

"Sonny?"

Sonny looked over at Chad, "Yes?"

"Are you still cold?"

Sonny, not wanting to bother him anymore, shook her head, but she shivered. Chad just smiled and wrapped a blanket around the both of them. Sonny was surprised to find out how warm his body was. She smiled at him before blushing and looking away.

The next morning Sonny woke up with two arms wrapped around her. She turned to see Chad, smiling in his sleep. Not wanting to wake him, she closed her eyes and decided to take in the moment while she could.

End

**A/N: And the verdict is…?**


	12. Bath

**So, I'm writing this while listening to "When You Were Young" by The Killers. So…that's why the reference is there…haha…ok. And…this is not a songfic…just so you guys know. (I am not violating the TOS).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance or The Killers. T.T**

**Bath**

Sonny had a long day. If she wasn't rehearsing, she was arguing with Chad, and if she wasn't arguing, she was running around grabbing props. Sonny then came home with a huge math assignment that needed to be finished by the next day.

"Sonny, maybe you should take a bath, they are very relaxing." Her mother advised.

Sonny nodded and walked to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and smiled. Her mother let her use the master bathroom. Sonny filled the tub up and opened a cabinet. Inside were many different soaps, shampoos, bubble baths, and bath salts. Sonny grabbed her Ivory soap, Herbal-Essence shampoo, and some strawberry scented bubble bath.

Sonny dumped the bubble bath into the tub and watched the bubbles fill the tub. She climbed into the steaming water and sighed. Her mom was right, this was very relaxing.

Sonny closed her eyes for a moment. Suddenly she sat up, "This is way too quiet."

Turning, she saw her mom's bathroom radio. Turning it to her favorite station, a song she never heard of came on.

"_You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch it now  
Here he comes"_

Sonny smiled and started thinking to herself. She sat back and listened to the music, which was actually pretty good.

"_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined  
When you were young"_

Sonny's mind took a turn on her there, and Chad's face filled her thoughts. Sonny's eyes opened, "Stupid Chad."

Sonny settled back and closed her eyes again.

"_You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch it now  
Here he comes"_

But Chad's smile came to her mind. And his eyes. His bright blue eyes.

"Ok, this is ridiculous. This song has nothing to do with Chad." Sonny muttered to herself. Even in the comfort of the bath tub, she still couldn't get Chad away from her.

Sonny frowned and submerged herself in water. But even underwater she could hear the radio blasting.

"_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined  
When you were young  
(talks like a gentleman)  
(like you imagined)  
When you were young"_

Sonny came back up. She knew she could just turn the radio off, but somehow the song seemed hypnotizing.

She smiled. Thinking of Chad wasn't too bad anyways. She closed her eyes and laid back, letting Chad take over her mind.

"_I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But more than you'll ever know" _

"And that was requested by a CDC. Any words on the request?"

"I just hope that the girl I wanted to hear this got it."

Sonny looked at the radio in disbelief. CDC? Really Chad?

The DJ gave a hearty laugh, "And who is this mystery girl?" he asked jokingly.

"Let's just say that she's got a sunny personality."

Sonny just kept looking at the radio, not moving a muscle.

A few hours later, Mrs. Monroe knocked on the bathroom door, "Sonny? Honey, is everything alright?"

Mrs. Monroe walked in. All the bubbles in the bath were nearly gone, but Sonny was in her pajamas, holding the radio like it was her best friend.

End

**A/N: I have no idea how Chad would know that Sonny would listen to that station at that particular time. And…he picked that song because I'm listening to it…and it's awesome. LOL! And…yeah, I didn't put the whole song in here, because that would be a waste of your valuable time to actually read the lyrics. Anyways, go listen to the song, it is wicked awesome. :D**


	13. School

**So…yeah o.o**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own (obviously). ): **

**School**

"Look Chad, a school of fish!" Sonny chirped.

Chad rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he was in the aquarium on a Saturday afternoon. With Sonny and Dakota none the less.

But it wasn't that he WANTED to be there. Mr. Condor thought it would be a good idea to give his daughter some learning experience. Dakota wanted Chad to take her places, and because Chad didn't want to be alone in this mess, he turned to the only person that he knew would help him out in a situation like this.

"Sonny, it's a bunch of fish, it's nothing to get excited over." Chad said.

Dakota's smile faded. She really loved the colors of the fish, but whatever Chad's opinion was, that would be hers too, "Yeah Sonny, get over yourself."

Sonny looked at the ground, feeling defeated. She knew that going along with Chad would be a bad idea. Tawni even told her it would be a bad idea. But Sonny being Sonny felt sorry…for Dakota. Spending all day with Chad would've gotten tiresome.

"Well," Sonny said, her voice less peppy than before, "how about we go check out the dolphins?"

Dakota immediately brightened again, "Really? Oh! I love the dolphins!"

"Really?" Sonny asked, surprised that she got some emotion out of Dakota that didn't mirror Chad's.

Dakota beamed. Sonny lifted her into a piggyback and carried her to the dolphin exhibit. Chad rolled his eyes and followed along, wondering if they would even realize if he left.

One of the guides in the aquarium asked Dakota if she wanted to feed the dolphins. Dakota agreed and was shown how to throw the fish. Sonny smiled, happy that she got through to her.

"So Sonny…how are you enjoying the fish?"

Sonny glared, "Fine. But apparently you aren't."

Chad shrugged, "It's just not how I would plan my Saturday."

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Yes, because your balance of arguing with me and looking at yourself in the mirror is very time consuming and obviously takes up an entire day."

Chad glared, insulted that Sonny would think that that's all he did everyday...she was right of course, but he wouldn't give her that satisfaction.

Dakota came back, smiling, proud of herself for feeding the dolphins, "Hey, did you guys know that dolphins can sing to each other?"

Sonny shook her head, "No, but that's fascinating. I wonder why people don't sing to each other." Sonny was thinking aloud, and didn't expect an answer back.

Dakota smiled, "Maybe they just haven't found the right person to sing to."

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "That's very insightful for a nine year old."

Dakota shrugged, "I know things. I also know that your person to sing to is very close by."

Sonny and Chad looked at each other, confused at what Dakota was saying.

"What are you talking about?" Chad asked.

Dakota had a devious smile, "Oh, you'll see."

To Be Continued…(in chapter 85 - Sing)

**A/N: Ick…not one of my best, but whatever. And it'll be continued during chapter 85...but until then, I suppose this could stay as a one shot. :D**


	14. Mad

**Yep…so here I am…updating…again. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Sonny With a Chance**

**Mad**

_Chad Dylan Cooper is MAD for Sonny Monroe_

_Welcome to Tween Weekly Online! This week we did a cover story of Condor Studios, and my look at what we found!_

_Teen heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper spotted spending lots of time with newly found actress Sonny Monroe. When asked about his time with Monroe, all CDC had to say was, "No comment."_

_Well, obviously we weren't going to leave this hot piece of news at 'no comment.' So, we decided to delve deeper into this new relationship. Recently, Cooper and Monroe were spotted in a local diner, obviously together. James Conroy, an ex of Monroe's, said that it was the real deal, and their date was sealed with a kiss._

_Monroe's So Random! Costars Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell claimed that the date was fake, but Cooper's blog begs to differ. _

"_CDC here, what it do?_

_But seriously, I have news that will blow you away more than my hair does. It's that big. That girl from stage 3, Sonny Monroe, yeah, she digs me. No really, she does. She asked me out on a date and everything. Now, Chad Dylan Cooper just couldn't let the poor girl suffer in not having me with all my Chadness, so I agreed. And wouldn't you know it, we went to that diner right across the street from the studio. But I didn't mind, she obviously doesn't make as much money as I do because…well she's in comedy. Only real actors make money. The date went real well, until her friends Cloudy and Rainy came along. Oh, and that Conroy fellow. He didn't believe that she could get a guy as amazing as myself. So to prove it, she kissed me. Her lips tasted like air hockey and skeeball, but that hardly mattered. After that I had to let her down gently, because CDC doesn't get associated with people who are…funny._

_Till next time._

_Peace out suckas!_

_CDC"_

_Hmmm, air hockey and skeeball? Probably shouldn't go to Monroe for kissing tips. But that's besides the point. Shortly after this little date, CDC decided to make his own documentary entitled The Chad Dylan Cooper Story__. Great movie for those of you who haven't checked it out yet. Originally the role of Sonny Monroe was going to aspiring actress Selena Gomez. However, after three days of filming, Gomez left the set screaming, "THEY'RE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!" Could it be Monroe and Cooper she was talking about? We caught up with Gomez a few days ago, asking for an interview._

_When asked about why she left __The Chad Dylan Cooper Story__, she rolled her eyes and replied, "Because Chad needed his Sonny, and his Sonny is obviously not me. I mean, he wrote about five scenes where Sonny proclaimed her love for him. And he said she had pretty hair."_

_Well, Monroe's hair is very beautiful. When asked to explain deeper, Cooper only muttered, "No comment."_

_Gomez also explained how Sonny had screamed that CDC had sparkly eyes. Wow, does he ever, have you ever looked deep into those pools of blue?_

_When asked to enlighten us on this little subject, Monroe only mumbled, "No comment at this time."_

_Although Cooper is well known for not talking to the press (about anything or anyone besides himself that is) Monroe is quite the chatterbox when it comes to herself, her friends, or her relationships._

_Could these "no comments" have an underlying meaning? Does anyone have a clue about these two? Stayed tuned for next week's edition of Tween Weekly for an update of the Nation's Favorite Couple._

Chad, Sonny, and the cast of So Random! Looked at the screen in horror…all except for Tawni Hart that is.

"What! I am not MAD for Sonny Monroe!" Chad said, twisting his face.

"And just because we went on ONE fake date doesn't make us a couple." Sonny said, grimacing.

Nico and Grady frowned, complaining how the press never listened to their explanations. Zora patted them on the shoulder before telling them to man up.

And Tawni just stood there and filed her nails, as though this news wasn't much news to her.

"Tawni," Sonny started, "how can you not be freaking out?"

"Well I AM Sonny…there isn't a mention of ME in this article, and I'm the one that told them to come down here."

There was a chorus of "WHAT!" and Tawni shrugged.

"Well, come on, it's obvious to everyone that you guys are madly in love with each other. I just figured you need a push. You're welcome!"

"We are not!" Chad said, his voice full of disgust.

"But Tawni Hart is always right…and pretty! So, you guys will just have to accept it." Tawni got up, blew an air kiss, and left the room.

Grady and Nico sighed, and followed suit, complaining that they were hungry. Zora rolled her eyes and went into her vent.

Chad and Sonny looked at each other and blushed. Neither of them wanted to admit it, but Tawni Hart is never wrong, especially about relationships.

End

**A/N: I'm actually pretty proud of this one! Especially Chad's blog; although I don't think skeeball is spelt that way, so if someone could give me the correct spelling, I'd be thankful.**


	15. Stars

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance, but maybe my parents will get it for me for my birthday XD haha…just kidding…o.o**

**Oh, and I switched Demi and Sterling's birthdays for the horoscope thing. Because the Pisces (for Chad) and the Leo (for Sonny) didn't match their characters…so I switched 'em.**

**And the next chapter (moon) will be connected to this one.**

**Stars**

Sonny sat on the couch in the prop room, happily reading this weeks edition of Tween Weekly. She knew she probably shouldn't, as the last time she did, she found out that her and Chad were a part of the "Nation's Favorite Couple." But teen magazines were one of Sonny's weaknesses. She couldn't pass it up.

_Horoscopes and the Stars!_

_Welcome to Horoscopes and the Stars, the section where we see how compatible stars are according to their horoscope signs. This week we'll do everyone's favorites, namely Zanessa, Jaylor, Nelena, and Chonny. _

Sonny's eyes rolled. She figured she'd be in the line up for favorite couples with Chad. But, how bad could it be? Besides, horoscopes are so inaccurate, it wouldn't matter anyways.

_Zac Efron: October 18 - Libra_

_Vanessa Hudgens: December 14 - Sagittarius_

_Compatibility: There's something really refreshing about the combination of Libra and Sagittarius. There's an immediate sense of comfort, and easy communication when you come together, and Libras will prove a worthy friend for the wild and outspoken Sagittarian. They have the ability to slowly but surely polish the rough Sagittarian diamond. There are similarities between the two signs: most importantly, they both love variety, change and exploration just as you do. So you'll be able to provide the excitement and diversity that you both thrive on, whether you're mixing with friends or strangers. _

_Verdict: Well, the obvious chemistry in the High School Musicals shows that Zac and Vanessa are perfect for each other! And don't they look adorable together? Hopefully, they'll be together until the end. We're rooting for you!_

Sonny smiled to herself. Zac and Vanessa were pretty cute together, she had to admit.

_Joe Jonas: August 15 - Leo_

_Taylor Swift: December 13 - Sagittarius_

_Compatibility: In Leos, Sagittariuses find compatibility that is very hard to beat, and Leos love the warmth and power they radiate. Very few star signs can handle the blunt approach of a Sagittarian, but Leos usually can. Leos feel as if they know the Sagittarian intimately, even when they've only just met them. It's instant recognition. You mirror each other's enthusiasm for life and enjoy each other enormously. Sagittarius will inspire travel, exploration, and the discovery the world. For many people, the Sagittarian's ruthlessly honest tongue would inflict deep wounds on the ego. People's feelings don't seem to matter to Sagittarians when they are meting out the truth. But this is not likely with Leos, because they know their honesty is meant to improve, not hurt . However, Leos may still need a slighter thicker skin if they get involved with the fiery Centaur._

_Verdict: Hmm, travel? Well, Taylor didn't mind the Joe bro going on tour. Too bad she didn't realize all her influence would result in her pain. All we have to say is, Joe you better watch out, because Taylor's fiery attitude and amazing songs are going to bite you in the butt after that 27 second break up over the phone._

Sonny sighed. It really was too bad that they broke up. Still, Taylor's break up songs were amazing. She kept reading.

_Nick Jonas: September 16 - Virgo_

_Selena Gomez: July 22 - Cancer_

_Compatibility: This is a rich and fertile combination of two feminine zodiac signs, ruled by the Moon and Mercury respectively. Cancer and Virgo in combination produce great results on all levels of experience. Their sensitive ruler, the Moon, and the intellectually brilliant Mercury of Virgo combine in the most wonderful play of heavenly forces. Expect great friendship and understanding from this recipe, but remember, Virgo will sometimes have trouble understanding Cancer mood swings. Virgo will say, 'Think things through and don't be so emotional about it', and Cancers reply, 'But can't you feel what I'm feeling?' Virgos tend to judge and constantly criticize, and Cancers are more emotional and feeling, and would take it to heart. This could be because Virgos and Cancers are opposites on the Mercury has a strong influence on Virgos, they are not chatterboxes. Cancers will have to take charge in order to open them up._

_Verdict: This is perhaps not the best couple out there, as Selena and Nick are both so equally different. Sounds like communication was the reason for break up. Nick, you should get back with Miley, and Selena? You really should date Taylor Lautner, we here at Tween Weekly hear he's available again._

Sonny pondered this. Selena didn't seem like Nick's type anyways. Finally, she turned to the section about her and that three named jerk throb Chad Dylan Cooper.

_Chad Dylan Cooper: August 20 - Leo _

_Sonny Monroe: March 5 - Pisces_

_Compatibility: To develop an enduring relationship, two people's emotions and general approach to life must match in some way. The combination of fire and water is not an easy one if you are looking for this. There are some quite big differences in style between you. Pisces is the last sign of the zodiac, and reflects the most spiritual aspects of human nature. Pisceans aim for selflessness and idealism. Leos, however, are busy trying to show off and boost their ego, and are looking for both social and material gain. _

Sonny suddenly stopped reading. Wow, she thought, they really got Chad and me spot on._These are extremely different perspectives, and the two will find it very hard to reconcile them. Respect and tolerance for each other's very different attitudes would be a fine start to your relationship._

Sonny laughed. Respect and tolerance were something that Chad Dylan Cooper wouldn't even consider. Sonny wondered if he ever even been taught the meaning of the words. She shrugged and went back to reading.

_Leo, you can warm and ground that heaven-bent mind of Pisces, and ethereal Pisces will take great pleasure in giving you a leg up to see what Cloud 9 is really like. There's a great deal that can be shared between you, so don't dismiss this relationship immediately. Leos find themselves encouraging Pisces to achieve something worthwhile down on earth, in the practical world. And Pisces will be able to give Leos some not so obvious help — resources that will eventually become valuable for you in terms of professional and personal success. _

_Verdict: Sounds like this love horoscope is pretty spot on. No wonder they are loved by us all. So to Chad and Sonny: just get together already, you're perfect for each other. It's even written in the stars._

Sonny threw the magazine on the table and sighed, wondering if the stars were right about her and Chad.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Well that was fun :D And this is my longest chapter to date!**


	16. Moon

**Disclaimer: I still don't own SWAC. Sorry guys!!!**

**Moon (the continuation of Stars)**

As Sonny sat on the couch, flipping through the fashion part of Tween Weekly, who else but Chad Dylan Cooper walked into the room.

"Hey Sonny." He greeted casually, "Read the latest tween gossip in the horoscopes section?"

Sonny glared, "Yes Chad, I have. Horoscopes are nothing more than nonsense…there is nothing in the stars that says we're perfect for each other." She turned her eyes back to the page to see that there was a sale on Forever 21 dresses.

Chad chuckled, "Ouch. A little bitter are we? But come on now, you should be honored to even be considered with me."

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Uh huh, well you keep thinking that pretty boy, but I consider it more of curse."

Chad's smile faded, "You know Sonny, this gossip could really bring more viewers to Mackenzie Falls," Chad hesitated, "and…So Random!"

Sonny narrowed her eyes, "Chad, must you always be in the center of attention?"

Chad smiled, "Well Sonny, it's called Hollywood for a reason."

"I don't believe you." Sonny scoffed. She turned back to her magazine, hoping Chad would just leave.

"So, go out with me tonight?"

"As if."

"Come on! You, me, the moon and stars."

"Fat chance."

"So I'll pick you up at 8?"

"I'm not going out with you."

"Ok, see you at 7:30 then." Chad turned and walked to the door. But before leaving, he turned and smiled at Sonny, "But you know, maybe the stars were right about us after all." He winked, and left without another word.

Sonny looked up from her magazine to see that Chad was gone. She turned back to the horoscope page _Chad and Sonny: just get together already, you're perfect for each other. It's even written in the stars. _She bit her lip and thought about the full moon that was going to be out tonight.

"Maybe they're right." Sonny muttered to herself, closing the magazine, "Besides, stranger things have happened during full moons." She got up, and left the prop room, determined now to find something cute to wear that night.

End

**A/N: Yep…and that was that.**


	17. Sun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

**Sun**

(Sonny POV)

"Sonny."

"Chad."

At this point, I expected him to say Munroe like he always did, but instead Chad Dylan Cooper asked, "Where'd you get your name?"

_What?_

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

Chad shrugged and gave me his boyish grin. Stupid grin. "I bet it'd make a good story."

"It's just something my mom used to call me." I lied. "It just stuck with me. And, come on, it fits my personality perfectly."

"You're lying."

"You can't prove anything." I dismissed him with a wave. He gave me one last stare before finally leaving.

I'll actually never forget the day someone first called me Sonny.

_It all started one cloudy afternoon in our neighborhood. I was four. Mom was taking my younger sister, Madison, and me to the park. My favorite color back then was yellow, so I had to be dressed in yellow from head to toe._

_So we walked to the park. I was saying "hi" to everyone who was on the street. They would either wave, or tip their hats, or even say "hi" back._

_By the time we reached the park, the day felt brighter, even if it didn't look like it. I made a beeline to the monkey bars, only to find a boy about my age already there._

_Now, even as a child I didn't mind sharing, so I started to play._

"_Hey! Get off the monkey bars! Can't you see I'm playing here!"_

"_Don't be rude!" I scolded, remembering mom's lessons that sharing is caring._

"_Well don't be stupid!"_

"_Ooh! You said a bad word!" _

_He turned and scowled at me. That was the first time I was able to get a good look at his face. Blonde hair, blue eyes (that sparkled), and a permanent frown. I frowned back. _

"_Halloween was last month." He muttered._

"_Hey! I like yellow." I said, suddenly feeling bad about what I had chosen. _

_He smirked, "Are you supposed to be the sun or something?"_

"_Yeah, sunny is my middle name!" I heard mom say that to someone once, about how impatience was her middle name. _

_His blue eyes flickered, "Well then, maybe from now on you should just go by Sonny." He stuck his tongue out at me, "You're bright enough."_

_I stuck my tongue back out at him. He snickered and jumped off the monkey bars, "See ya round Sonny."_

Whoever he was, I never saw him after that.

(Chad's POV)

I stayed out of sight and watched Sonny reminisce.

"See ya round Sonny." I whispered.

End.

**A/N: Like? Didn't like? Thoughts on this?**


	18. Different

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

**Different**

Sonny Munroe was different.

When all the other five year girls were in ballet, she sat in her house and watched comedians on TV.

When all the eight year old girls were afraid of getting cooties from the boys in their class, she sat with them and made them all laugh.

When all the ten year old girls were getting giggly over their first crush, she walked straight up to him and kissed him on the lips.

When all the thirteen year old girls were trying on make up and dresses, she was out playing football having a good time with her home boys.

When all the fifteen year old girls were staying up late chatting with their friends online, she was up late making her dreams come true over the world wide web.

And now when all the sixteen year old girls are driving and trying to find their soul mates, she knows she already found hers.

--

Chad Dylan Cooper was different.

When all the other five year old boys tried out for soccer, he was in his first commercial.

When all the eight year old boys were afraid of getting cooties from the girls in their class, he smiled and played house with them.

When all the ten year old boys were trying to act cool for a cute girl, he just said 'hello,' which was enough to make them swoon.

When all the thirteen year old boys were trying to gain muscle, he started worrying about his hair.

When all the fifteen year olds started freaking out over puberty, he simply waved it off and said, "Chad Dylan Cooper is perfect, and the cracking voice just adds charm."

And now when all the seventeen year old boys are searching to get laid, he's already found the girl he wants to spend his life with.

End

**A/N: I like this one! :D**


	19. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance…sadly…(frowny face inserted here)**

**And this is all dialogue. My first attempt at an all dialogue fic. Hope you like it!! :D**

**Surprise!**

"Hey Sonny."

"…"

"What, no 'hey Chad, how are you and your awesome hair doing today?' no, 'Oh Chad, you look fantastic,' not even a, 'Cooper.'"

"…"

"Sonny, what's wrong?"

"…"

"Cat got your tongue? No wait…it's because you're around me, right? Yeah, I know, I take the words right out of your mouth."

"…"

"Why are you gesturing to your mouth? Wait…where are you going?"

"…"

"Oh! You lost your voice, I get it now. Ow! Sonny, hitting me with that white board isn't going to help anyone!"

"…"

"What's that? Mackenzie Falls is the best show on TV? Well tha-ow! Ok, geez…it was a joke."

"…"

"Hmm…so, now that you lost your voice, it seems so much more peaceful around here."

"…"

"Sonny, no, Sonny just back away."

"…"

"Ow! Sonny, for a girl you hit hard."

"…"

"What's that…you want to make it up to me? Well, ok then."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Surprised? Yeah, lots of experience. OW!"

"…"

"What? You're saying I can put that in my blog? Well, ok then!"

"!!!"

End

**A/N: Not one of my favs. You guys use your imaginations as to what went down with "…" XD bahahaha…ahem…**


	20. Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. ): **

**AU - Chad is turning seven, Sonny is six.**

**Birthday**

Even when Chad Dylan Cooper was young, he always had to have the best parties. He wasn't able to remember the first few parties he had, but this would be the first year when he was calling the shots.

Chad Dylan Cooper was turning seven years old.

And for his party, he was inviting everyone at his school and everyone in the neighborhood. Even the weird girl named after the weather who lived right across the street.

Not that Chad would admit it to anyone, but he had just a teeny weeny crush on her. And he was kind of excited for her to come over for his party. But…mostly it was for the gift.

So, on the day of the party, Sonny Munroe woke up, unhappy to be going to Chad Dylan Cooper's birthday party. He pulled her hair. Sonny didn't like her hair being pulled.

"Sonny, you'll have a great time." Her mother promised.

Sonny pulled her hair into two pigtails, and got into her party dress. She smiled, happy with how she looked. She grabbed her mothers hand, and Chad's present, and walked across the street.

Mrs. Cooper answered the door, "Oh, hello Sonny."

"Hi Mrs. Cooper." Sonny chirped. She peered inside the house, which was about three times the size of the one she lived in, "What a spoiled brat…" she muttered.

Mrs. Cooper led Sonny to the party area out back, where Chad and a few people from the neighborhood were standing around. Music was playing, but no one was dancing. Sonny put Chad's gift on a table, and tried to find someone her own age to play with.

"Ouch!" Sonny screamed. She turned around to see Chad, who was giving her a sheepish grin. She frowned, "Why'd you pull my pigtails?"

"To see if you were a pig."

Sonny stuck her tongue out. Chad mirrored her.

"So, what'd you get me?"

"You don't deserve my present. I'm taking it back." Sonny made her way to her gift, but Chad had a stronger grip than she had thought.

"Nuh-uh, that present is mine."

"You're greedy."

Chad stuck out his tongue again, "No, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."

Sonny crossed her arms, "So?"

"So I get my present."

Sonny squirmed out of Chad's grip and made her way to the bounce house. At least in there, there would be no Chad Dylan Cooper. She took off her shoes and bounced in the house for at least ten minutes before some big palooka came in and told her to get her butt out.

Sonny walked around. Some of the older boys were having a water balloon fight, so she tried to stay out of their way. This was a new dress.

Unfortunately, she didn't stay dry for very long. And who else would hit her besides the three named birthday boy?

"You're wet."

Sonny felt tears coming to her eyes, "And you're mean!" She took off running into the Coopers' house. She ran until she found an open closet. She shut herself inside and cried.

A few minutes later the door opened. Chad stood there and looked at Sonny, who was dripping wet. He tapped her on the shoulder.

Sonny sniffed, "Yes?"

Chad sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Really?"

He nodded, "Um…mom said that you can borrow my old shirt and shorts. Cause…I'm kinda small, so you'd fit alright." He offered his hand.

Sonny took his hand, "Why are you nice to me now?"

Chad smiled, "Cause…you're pretty."

Sonny blushed, "M'kay…but I'm taking my gift back."

Chad frowned, "Oh, alright. Fine. One less gift won't ruin my birthday."

Sonny giggled, "Well then, off to dry clothes!"

Needless to say, it was a birthday Chad Dylan Cooper never forgot.

End

**A/N: Aww…I love writing for little Chad XD. **


	21. Trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. Or Wisconsin. XD**

**And this chapter is sad...just so you know...**

**Trip**

Sonny looked sadly at her suitcase, which was now half filled. She sighed, knowing where she was going.

There was a soft knocking on her door. Sonny looked up and saw her mom, "Hey mom. What do you need?"

"There's someone out here who wants to talk to you." Mrs. Munroe said, smiling softly. She looked at her daughter with sadness, wishing that she wasn't leaving.

Sonny sighed, "Ok…but no one is changing my mind about leaving."

Mrs. Munroe gave another smile, and ushered a boy in.

"Chad? What are you doing here?"

"Saying goodbye apparently." He gestured to the suitcase, "Where are you going? And why are you leaving?"

"I'm taking…a trip." Sonny said, half lying.

"Yeah…so then why is this room so bare?"

"Well…I…" Sonny fought back tears, "I'm going to go live with my dad."

"In Wisconsin?"

Sonny nodded, putting another t-shirt in her suitcase. She didn't look at Chad. She knew she would lose it if she looked into his sparkly eyes.

"Why?"

Sonny finally ripped her eyes away from her stuff and looked at Chad, "Why do you care?"

Chad took a few steps back, "Ok, ok…I never said I cared…I'm just…curious. So, why are you leaving?"

Sonny sat dejectedly on her bed, "I…I just don't feel at home here. No one wants me around really…Tawni never wanted to be my friend from the start, Nico and Grady never talked to me after I turned them down that ONE time, Zora is just a kid so she's not much company…and well…you…" she trailed.

"I made you feel unwanted?"

Sonny bit her lower lip to keep from crying. She nodded slightly.

Chad hesitated, but he put his arms around her in an awkward half hug. That's when Sonny lost it. She burst into tears and cried on Chad's shirt. Chad, unsure of how to handle this situation, patted her on the back and let her cry.

"I'm sorry Sonny." He said, rubbing her back. "Don't leave, please."

But all the sorrys in the world couldn't change Sonny's mind. By the next morning, she was gone; and Chad knew that her little "trip" would last a lifetime.

End

**A/N: What a bittersweet ending. Poor Chad. D:**


	22. Blood

**Disclaimer: And I still don't own Sonny With a Chance. D:**

**Oh, and this is my attempt at a more mature theme. So, if you don't like reading depressing stories…skip this chapter. M'kay?**

**Blood**

**What's o n e** little cut

In the _**whole**_ _**scheme**_ of things?

Why should _I_ care if he's dating that

**Bitch**

He calls _**h.o.t**_?

Because

Really, did I **H O N E S T L Y **think he could like _me_

Sonny Munroe?

_Why_ would he?

He's **perfect**.

And I'm _me._

But that **doesn't** matter.

Because _now_ in the **d a r k n e s s**

When I'm all _alone_.

There's just _**me**_

And a b.l.a.d.e.

And the pain of **stupid** _Chad Dylan Cooper_

D I S A P P E A R S

Blood is so _**pretty**_.

Did you know

How _red_ it could be?

And after **one** cut

Becomes _**another**_

The face of Chad

Is

_Gone_.

So you see Chad?

I don't need you to be **h a p p y**

I just need **myself**

And that _**pretty blood. **_

End

**A/N: So…this was different. I've seen different people do this style of poetry, so here's my attempt. Chad/Sonny angst. Hope it was OK…**


	23. Air

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance**

**And because those last two chapters were slightly depressing, here is one that is more on the lighter side. :D**

**This takes place during "Cheater Girls" which Chad isn't even in ): This is how it should've gone down XD.**

**Air**

"I need you more than a balloon needs air and more than you need a spray tan." Tawni said, shaking her head.

"I need a spray tan?"

"More than a balloon needs air, and more than you need Chad."

Sonny stiffened, "What? I don't need Chad."

Tawni sighed, "Sweetie, denial is in more places than Egypt."

Sonny scoffed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Tawni just smiled, "Sonny, I think we both know that you need Chad."

"No, I really don't."

"Oh…so then…you wouldn't mind if I told you that he's dating Portlyn."

"WHAT! No way! He hates her! And I-"

"See Sonny; look how jealous you are. I told you that you need Chad. Why else would you keep that signed picture of him? Why else would you keep up that banter?"

Sonny stared at Tawni, who was smirking. She said nothing.

"See, I am right. Now all you need to do is admit it."

"Ok, fine! You want me to admit it? I NEED CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

"Do you Sonny, do you really?"

Sonny and Tawni turned to see that Chad was standing in their dressing room doorway. He, of course, didn't knock before coming in.

Tawni just smiled and said, "More than a balloon needs air!"

End

**A/N: Not one of my better ones. But, eh…it's ok. This took me forever to pick a plot line for though XD. **


	24. Plane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. ):**

**Plane**

Chad Dylan Cooper hated flying. He hated the uncomfortable seats, the air food, the snoring man who always just HAD to sit by him, and the cranky flight attendants.

Chad Dylan Cooper also hated heights.

Not that he would admit it to anyone.

Ever.

But Chad Dylan Cooper was not a lucky teen. Mr. Condor, president of Condor Studios, wanted some of his employees to check out the competition in New York. Without hesitation, the majority of the lot tried to get on Mr. Condor's good side so that they could take a vacation.

Except for Chad.

So, because Chad Dylan Cooper was very unlucky, Mr. Condor awarded him the plane ticket saying, "You'll do me proud boy."

Chad managed a weak smile, wondering if he could come down with the flu right before boarding.

(break)

"Oh, hey Chad, why so down?" Sonny chirped.

Chad looked at her, but didn't have the heart to give a smart aleck reply. He just stared at his plane ticket in distress. He slumped.

Sonny furrowed her eyebrows, "Isn't that the ticket to New York? Oh, I've always wanted to go! But, Mr. Condor didn't pick me for the New York trip."

Chad sat up a little, "Really?"

Sonny nodded, slightly sad, "Yeah, but besides moving here from Wisconsin, I haven't traveled much."

Chad perked up even more, "Well Sonny, I'm feeling nice today, so here's my ticket for New York." Chad pushed the ticket in Sonny's direction, happy to get it out of his hands.

Sonny looked at the ticket, "No, I couldn't take this from you."

"Sonny, take the ticket."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"WHAT IS WITH ALL THE YELLING?!"

Sonny and Chad turned to see Mr. Condor standing over them with his "firing face" on. Chad gulped, "Um…well Sonny was just telling me how much she wanted to go to New York, so I decided to offer her my ticket…sir."

Mr. Condor looked at Sonny, who had a timid smile painted on her face. She gave a little wave, but didn't look at him in the eye. Mr. Condor gave a rare smile and said, "Well, all you had to do was ask. I like you Sonny, so why don't both you and Chad go."

Sonny brightened, "Ok!"

Chad frowned, "Oh…yay…"

(break)

Chad sat in his seat in first class, already having a nervous break down. Sonny was busy looking out the window, and they haven't even taken off yet.

"Chad, I'm surprised you didn't want a window seat."

"Oh…well um…you know, I thought that you should have it…"

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "Why so nice?"

Chad looked down, "No reason…"

"Really, are you sure?"

"Uh-huh…" Chad's voice faltered.

"Are you scared Chad?"

"What? Me, scared? Me? Scared of…of planes?"

Sonny smiled, "You can tell me. I wouldn't say anything."

Chad looked away before mumbling, "Idontlikeheights."

"What was that?"

"I don't like heights…" he said a little louder.

Sonny smiled and grabbed his hand, "It's ok, there's nothing to be scared of."

Chad gave a small smile, "Whatever you say Munroe."

"Right back at you Cooper."

And in the end, Chad really did learn to enjoy plane rides.

But only if Sonny was there to comfort him.

End

**A/N: Hit? Miss?**


	25. Can't

**So…how is everyone today?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. ):**

**Can't**

Portlyn and Chad were filming the season finale of Mackenzie Falls; you know, the one where Portlyn disappears in a hot air balloon accident and the new girl moves to town? Yeah, that one.

Halfway through filming, Chad started watching the door, as in a matter of minutes the little ball of "Son-shine" would be barging through them, screaming his name. It was routine.

But after twenty minutes with no Sonny, Chad started getting anxious. Portlyn was getting annoyed, and wished Sonny would hurry up and interrupt the scene before Chad had a fit.

But Sonny never came. The camera crew and director thanked their lucky stars that there was no need to stop rehearsals for the day. Chad, on the other hand, was now in a slump.

"So Chad," Portlyn said calmly, "were you going to tell Sonny today?"

Chad's eyes widened a bit, "Tell her what?"

"That you love her."

"WHAT!"

"Come on Chad, you love her. And nothing gets by me." Portlyn flipped her hair and smiled.

Chad pouted, "I do not love Sonny Munroe."

"Really?" Portlyn stared right into Chad's eyes.

"Ok, so if I did love her, and this is hypothetical, I can't tell her that!"

"You can't or you won't?" Portlyn gave one last hair flip and walked off set, leaving Chad alone with his thoughts.

End

**A/N: So, less Chad/Sonny fluff, but whatever. It was implied. And I made Portlyn a smidgen smarter. :D **


	26. Ring

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance…I wish I did…):**

**Future fic…imagine Sonny and Chad in their twenties :D**

**Ring**

Chad fidgeted in the driver's seat of his car. He was dressed casually, in old jeans and a t-shirt. He was waiting for his longtime girlfriend, Sonny Munroe, to come out of her house.

He heard a knock on the window. He smiled warmly and unlocked the car. Sonny smiled and climbed in next to him. She was dressed in a yellow sundress and had curled her hair.

"Hey," she greeted happily, "where are you taking me?"

Chad flipped his hair, "Somewhere we haven't been in ages."

Chad was taking Sonny to Arcadia, the arcade place where they had their first date…well fake date, but that wasn't relevant.

He pulled up into a parking spot. Sonny laughed, "Arcadia? Gosh…we haven't been here since I was on So Random!"

Chad gave her a shaky smile, and remembered exactly why he was taking her here, "Well…I know, it's been awhile. Thought it might be a good idea…memory lane and whatnot."

Chad climbed out of the car and then opened Sonny's door. He took her hand and led her inside.

They sat down at a nearby table. A waitress walked up and handed them two menus.

"So…chicken fingers and skeeball? You really know how to charm a girl Chad." Sonny mocked.

Chad rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well…you know you love this place."

Sonny grinned, "You know me too well Cooper."

"Right back at you Munroe."

Sonny just smiled. The waitress returned with a sour look on her face, "What can I do you for?"

"Chicken fingers!" Sonny said.

"Just a burger is fine." Chad said, handing the waitress their menus. She sighed, and left once again.

"So what's the real reason for taking me here?"

Chad's head snapped towards Sonny, "What? I told you…memory lane, and it's been awhile…"

"Chad, you're doing that trailing off thing that you do when you lie. Come on, don't you think I've known you long enough to tell when you aren't telling me the truth."

"Sonny," Chad whined, "there isn't a special occasion."

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "Chad, just tell me."

Chad sucked in his breath, "Well…because I love you and because you won't quit annoying me until I tell you…I'll tell you."

Sonny clapped her hands and straightened herself in her seat. She smiled and waved her hand to tell Chad to continue whatever he was going to say.

Chad took a deep breath and reached into his jean pocket. He pulled out a tiny blue box. Sonny gave a small gasp and covered her mouth. Chad opened the box and revealed a silver ring with a 1 karat diamond perched in the center. Sonny's eyes watered, hoping this is what she thought it was.

"Sonny, you are the most craziest woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. You're annoying and we argue too much, but through all of this mess, I fell in love with you. And…will you marry me?" Chad looked at her expectantly.

Sonny burst into tears, but in between sobs, she gave a shaky, "Yes."

Chad slipped the ring on Sonny's finger to find it was the perfect fit. The two smiled at each other.

The waitress returned and Sonny ecstatically said, "I'm getting married!!"

The waitress looked at Sonny and Chad and dully said, "Congratulations."

And the newly engaged couple ate their meals in an excited silence.

End

**A/N: Think of the waitress as that one person from Wizards of Waverly Place who spoke in monotone in a few of the episodes. I hope you know which one I'm talking about XD. **


	27. Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance ):**

**Date**

"So Sonny, what would you say would be the perfect date?"

Sonny was in the middle of an interview with Santiago. They were doing a feature entitled, "Sonny Munroe -- Diva Turned Good." Sonny would have to remember to thank Chad…as much as she hated to admit it, he set the whole thing up for her.

Sonny pondered the question, "Well Santiago, I'd have to say that the perfect date for me would be a candlelit picnic in the park; then afterwards, we'd take a walk and watch the sunset."

There was a chorus of "awws" from the camera crew. They all looked at Sonny with a sweet face, which Sonny smiled at, content with her answer.

After the interview was over, Santiago shook Sonny's hand and said, "Nice working with you Miss Munroe. I see we had made a mistake, no hard feelings right?"

Sonny grinned, "Of course not!"

(Fast Forward One Week)

"Sonny."

"Chad."

"You never did thank me for getting you that interview."

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Well, I was going to, but you don't demand a 'thanks.'"

Chad look mildly offended before coming back with, "Well, I have a way that you can thank me-"

Sonny put her hand up, interrupting him, "I will not, nor will I ever, allow you to put fiction in your blog, nor will I go back to Mackenzie Falls," she paused before continuing, "and I will not embarrass myself in any way, shape, or form."

Chad scoffed, "Sonny, do you really think that about me."

Sonny raised an eyebrow as her answer. Chad just rolled his eyes and said, "I will not make you do any of that stuff. Just meet me in the parking lot after rehearsal today." Chad winked and walked out of Stage 3, leaving Sonny feeling confused and slightly nervous.

* * *

After rehearsing that week's clown school sketch, Sonny rushed to the parking lot…not because she was excited to see Chad or anything…she just didn't think it would be fair to keep him waiting.

"You made it." Chad said, smiling.

Sonny nodded, "So, what do I have to do? Be your personal slave? Admit that Mackenize Falls is the best drama series on TV?"

Chad chuckled, "No, actually, I want you to put on this blindfold and let me take you somewhere." He handed her a yellow blindfold. Sonny grabbed it hesitantly, only to make Chad laugh louder, "Don't worry Sonny, you can trust me."

Sonny smiled, "Yeah…whatever you say Cooper."

* * *

Chad led Sonny to his car and drove her to a park that was a few miles from the Condor Studio lot. Sonny sat patiently and wondered where he was taking her.

Finally the car came to a stop. Sonny reached to the back of her head to untie the blindfold, but Chad grabbed her hands before she could. She shot him a dirty look (or hoped she did, because she couldn't see him) and scowled. Chad just laughed and led her to a grassy patch in the park.

"Ok Sonny, you can take the blindfold off now."

Sonny ripped the cloth off her eyes and gasped. In front of her was a picnic blanket, picnic basket, and lots of food and candles. Sonny fell to the ground and stared at the scene in awe. She looked up at Chad as tears filled her eyes, "Why?"

Chad shrugged, "I told you have my moments. I wanted to give you the date you always wanted."

Sonny surprised Chad by squeezing him and whispering, "Thank you."

End

ʍəıʌəɹ əsɐəld


	28. TV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance or American Idol.**

**Dialogue fiction…well, except for that first sentence…Sonny is the first person to start talking. :D**

**And I love both Adam and Kris, and American Idol in general, so please excuse all the bashing in here. Thank you!**

**TV**

Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper were on the edges of their seats watching the season finale of American Idol season 8.

"YOU CAN DO IT ADAM!!!"

"ADAM? You like that horrid singer? Please, Kris has this competition in the bag."

"Excuse me? Nobody knew who Kris was until now. Adam has been doing amazing this whole time, thank you very much."

"No, America just voted him to continue because he was so bad; it's like a rerun of Sanjaya!"

"Well Kris is boring and mainstream! At least Adam is different."

"Adam's a poser, Kris is my home boy."

"Chad, I will PAY you to never say 'home boy' again."

"Geez Munroe…I was only having fun."

"Well you won't be when Adam is crowned winner, and poor little Kris comes in second."

"Well even if he does, everyone knows that all the second place winners do better. You would know -- you worship David Archuleta."

"I do NOT worship David Archuleta. But apparently, you hate him enough to put him on your Do-Not-Admit wall."

"Hey, his popularity is leading the ladies away from me. I had to put him up there…right next to Zac Efron."

"Yeah, well Kris is still going to lose."

"Wanna bet?"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"Chad?"

"WHAT?"

"What are the terms?"

"Oh…uh…winner gets to do the I'm-right-and-you're-wrong dance…and uh…loser has to admit that the winner's idol is the BEST!"

"You're on."

"Shhhh! Ryan Seacrest is announcing the winner."

"And, the winner of American Idol is…coming up right after the break."

"UGH! He always does that!"

"I know! He's so annoying -- just like you Chad."

"Hey, I take that offensively."

"What are you even doing here anyways?"

"Watching American Idol."

"…but why here…in the So Random! Prop house?"

"…"

"Hmm, if I win, you have to tell me what you're doing here."

"No, we're not doing that. We already agreed to the terms, you don't get to keep adding stuff."

"Chad, we already had this conversation, and you know what'll come if you don't agree to my terms…bawk, bawk, bawk…"

"Quit your bawking! Fine, fine."

"Welcome back…to American Idol! Now, as we stand here, who will win? And…the winner of American Idol Season 8 IS…KRIS ALLEN!"

"WHAT!"

"In your face Munroe. Told you Adam sucked. If he did so well, he would've won!"

"Shut up Chad…"

"Wait, you have to say that Kris Allen will always be superior to Adam Lambert."

"Krisallenwillalwaysbesuperiortoadamlambert…happy now?"

"Yep. Well, catch you later Munroe."

"So, you aren't even going to tell me why you're here?"

"Sorry, but maybe you'll find out later…after the break!"

"…stupid Chad."

End

**A/N: Eh…it's alright I guess. And again, I do NOT hate anything that was mentioned here. I love both Adam and Kris, as they are both amazing artists. :)**


	29. Kiss

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Sonny With a Chance ): darn…**

**Kiss**

There are only a few things in this world that freak Chad Dylan Cooper out. The first being clowns; because come on, they're pretty freaky. The second is rabid fan girls. Sure, they're fun the first few weeks of fame, but it becomes creepy very easily. And lastly is the reason Chad is so miserable: Spin. The. Bottle.

It wasn't as though Chad wanted to play the game that's dreaded by teens all across America. No, it was all because of Sonny Munroe that he was in this predicament in the first place.

* * *

"Hey Munroe."

Sonny sighed, "Hey Chad."

"You seem glum."

"No, actually I'm really excited, just tired. I'm throwing a party this weekend, and it's wearing me out."

Chad frowned, "Hey, why wasn't I invited?"

"Because you wouldn't have come." Sonny said matter-of-factly.

"Well, now I have to come."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

* * *

So now, due to Chad's stupidity, he was in Sonny Munroe's home about to play Spin the Bottle.

In all honesty, Chad was surprised to see most of the actors from the lot in Sonny's house. Even some kids from The Falls showed up. He'd have to remember to yell at them for betraying the show later…

"Come on Chad!" Sonny squealed, pushing Chad to the circle, "It'll be fun."

"Right…"

"Ok, so standard rules apply, no guys kissing guys or girls kissing girls. So…who's first?" Sonny asked enthusiastically.

Nico volunteered and ended up getting Portlyn. Chad rolled his eyes when he saw Portlyn's face of "disgust" since he knew that she "secretly" liked him.

After awhile almost everyone had gone, except for Sonny and Chad.

Tawni took her turn and (with Chad's luck) ended with Chad. She scrunched her face, "Tawni Hart can not kiss THAT!"

Chad winced, feeling offended, "Gee, thanks, but it's not like I would kiss you either."

Tawni just smirked, "That's only because you have lips for one girl in this room. And her name is Sonny Munroe!" Tawni stuck out her tongue for emphasis.

"Sonny, really?" Chad asked, feeling a blush crawl to his cheeks.

Tawni flipped her hair, "Yeah, and I have to go to the bathroom so take my turn for me, will you Sonny?" She got up and walked a few feet before turning, "Oh, and don't say I never do anything for you. But this is last time I'm going to be caring."

As Tawni walked away, Sonny turned crimson, "She's just kidding. You don't-"

Chad leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before pulling back. His cheeks flamed and he mumbled, "Um…maybe we should do something else…"

An awkward silence filled the room before Sonny broke the ice and said, "So, who's up for Wii Tennis!"

* * *

Sonny waved the last person out the door and sighed, "Finally, it's over."

She walked into her kitchen to get some cleaning supplies when she saw Chad Dylan Cooper sitting on the counter eating an apple. She groaned, "What are you still doing here?"

"Well, you thought I'd be the first to go right?"

"Actually, I expected you to be the last to go which would make you want to be the first to go."

"Which is exactly why I'm last to go."

"But - oh, never mind. What are you still doing here?"

Chad shrugged, "That was some kiss."

Sonny started to blush again, "Hey, you kissed me, and only because Tawni backed out."

Chad leaned in, "Yeah Munroe, you keep thinking that."

Sonny turned red, "Oh, Chad Dylan-"

"Shh, the time for talking's over." Chad pulled back and winked, "Catch you later Sonny."

After Chad closed the door, Sonny just stared after him and said, "What just happened?"

End

**A/N: Heh…Chad/Sonny moments XD.**


	30. New Jersey

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Sonny With a Chance. Sorry ):**

**Oh, and yes, I know that only 1 Jonas is from New Jersey. Just...pretend that they all do XD. **

**New Jersey**

Sonny smiled to herself, satisfied with her work.

After her and Tawni had the battle of the dressing rooms, Sonny finally got Tawni to cave and ended up getting half the room. Happy with herself, she began decorating.

It was very Sonny-like. Bright, with lots of flowers, candles, and happy face throw rugs. But for the finishing touch, Sonny had to put up a giant poster of the Jonas Brothers. She couldn't help it, they were just so cute.

"Good day Kevin, Nick, and Joe." She said, talking to the poster jokingly, "Hey, this could make for a good sketch…" she said aloud, thinking she was alone in the room.

"This is a new low point. I mean, talking to posters? That's sad, even for you Munroe."

Sonny turned from her poster, "Oh, it's just you Chad."

Chad rolled his eyes, "What do you see in them anyways?"

Sonny smiled innocently, "See in who?"

Chad scoffed, "The Jonas Brothers, who else? Is it because they are up on my Do-Not-Admit wall? Are you trying to make me mad?"

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Yes Chad, that is EXACTLY what I'm doing." She saw Chad's eyes open wider, "Chad, that was sarcasm. You really want to know why I like them?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, they have purity rings-"

"So do I!" Chad interrupted. To prove his point, he waved his hand in front of Sonny's face. She pushed it away.

"They're extremely cute-"

"Are you trying to tell me I'm NOT cute?"

Sonny ignored him and continued, "They are wonderful musicians and can play guitar-"

"Hello! So can I! I do a pretty good cover of Maroon 5."

"And they're from New Jersey."

Chad's smile wilted. He was not from New Jersey, and had no comment on it.

Sonny smirked, "And you want to know why I love the fact that they are from New Jersey?"

Chad nodded, anxious to see how some tiny little state that no one cares about could mean such a thing to Sonny.

"Because nobody comes from New Jersey. It's just like Wisconsin. It's an underappreciated state. It makes them seem like real and ordinary people. Unlike those who were born into fame, like some people I know."

"Ouch, that one hurt Sonny, but I'll have you know that I wasn't born in Hollywood, like many people think."

This was news to Sonny. She looked at Chad curiously, "But that's what you tell everyone."

Chad chuckled, "Of course; but who's to say that I don't lie. Besides, a face like mine should be one that was born into fame."

"Ok, so where are you from?"

"Iowa."

Sonny giggled, "Iowa? Really Chad?"

Chad's face became serious, "Really Sonny." He smiled and left Sonny's dressing room.

Sonny smiled, "Hmm, maybe there's something real about Chad Dylan Cooper after all."

End

**A/N: Ok, so don't feel offended if you are from Iowa or New Jersey or whatever, it's all in good fun. Also, I'm actually pretty happy with this chapter. New Jersey took forever to come up with an idea for, and then a Jonas Brothers song came on my play list and I was like…hey, this could work. And so this chapter was born. :D**


	31. America

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

**America**

_Anything will make her smile…_

_Melons are her favorite fruit…_

_Everything about her makes my heart race…_

_Rain won't damper her day because she's the sun…_

_I really don't deserve her…_

_Calling her only works so much before she realizes I never say anything…_

_After all of our arguing, I still can't help but get her out of my mind…_

"Chad?"

Chad looked up and cringed, "Oh…hey Sonny."

"What's that?" Sonny asked, pointing at the note paper Chad had been writing on.

"Nothing!" Chad exclaimed, but it was too late, Sonny snatched it out of his hands.

"Aw, you like America Jones from Stage 6? That's so cute, you guys would be great together!" Sonny chirped. She threw the paper on Chad's lap and walked away.

Chad watched each step she took until she was gone from his sight, "Too bad I only like you…"

End

**A/N: Eh…it doesn't have much to do with the prompt…but I found a loophole! Haha…yeah…o.o**


	32. Penguin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

**Penguins**

"Sonny!!!" Chad whined, "I look like a penguin in this thing!"

Sonny giggled, "Chad, you look fine in this suit. Quite…handsome actually."

Chad blushed at the comment and mumbled. He went back into the dressing room of the suit shop he was in. He heard Sonny talk to some cashier.

It was a very amusing story of how he came to be in this predicament.

--

"Hey Chad…my friend, my pal."

Chad looked bemused as Chuckle City girl Sonny Munroe smiled nervously at him. He chuckled a bit, "What do you want Munroe?"

"Wha? What makes you assume that I want something?"

"Because, you don't come over here unless you want to pick a fight. So come on now, what is it?"

Sonny grabbed his collar, "Please Chad can you do me a favor?"

Chad glanced around to make sure any of his co workers weren't listening, "WIIFC?"

Sonny rolled her eyes, "What do you want Cooper?"

Chad stroked his chin, "Depends, what are you planning to offer?"

Sonny sighed and reached into her bag and pulled out some money. She held it out to Chad, "Take it."

Chad just smiled and pushed it back to her, "Nah, I have other plans for you."

Sonny looked at Chad, "What?"

"You'll see."

--

For the next week, Chad made Sonny run a whole bunch of random errands, much to Sonny's displeasure. Chad, however, sat back and laughed at her.

Sonny gave him a sour face everyday and always said the same thing, "You could be a little nicer to me you know."

"Hey, I'm doing you a favor. A date to your cousin's wedding. Geez, you could've just asked Cloudy or Rainy to go with you." Chad said.

--

One week before the wedding, Sonny started shopping for the two. She got a beautiful pink dress for herself and was now trying to rent a tux for Chad.

Chad wrinkled his nose and scoffed, "A second rate tux shop? CDC can do way better than this."

But Sonny didn't say anything; instead she sent him into the dressing room with about 50 different outfits, saying that she had the final decision in his outfit.

And strangely enough, Chad didn't mind so much being her date.

Even if he DID look like a penguin.

**A/N: …I cannot think of plots. I think Frankenstein is sucking the creativity out of me. Stupid Frankenstein ):**


	33. Pandas

**Disclaimer: Funny story, I owned the rights to Sonny With a Chance…but I sort of lost them x]**

**Pandas**

It was Condor Studios' annual trip day. Usually the trips involved all the kids from the lots, and they often went to local places. Mr. Condor thought this would be a good idea to show that people in Hollywood were real, and enjoyed the simple places.

This years trip just happened to be the zoo.

Sonny Munroe and the cast of So Random! Were excited about the trip; and they figured that they could get a cute animal sketch from their experiences.

Chad Dylan Cooper and the cast of Mackenzie Falls were less than thrilled, however. They thought that the zoo was childish, and that all the dirt would ruin their uniforms. So, now decked in casual clothes, they all wore scowls to the zoo…well, until they got there and cameras were surrounding them.

But little did most people know, Chad Dylan Cooper did have a soft spot for one type of animal. Pandas.

So, slyly shaking his cast members at the ice cream stand, Chad went to the panda exhibit. He was wearing a baseball cap, and he lowered it to cover his face to make sure that nobody saw him. If someone saw that notorious puppy shover Chad Dylan Cooper liked a girly animal like pandas, he'd be ruined.

As Chad hurried to the pandas, he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorr-oh, it's you."

"Sonny!"

"Yes Chad, it's me." Sonny wrinkled her nose, "What are you doing here? There aren't any cameras over here."

Chad didn't know what to say, so he kept quiet and decided to let Sonny figure it out herself.

Sonny's face was frozen in puzzlement before realization dawned on her, "You, Chad Dylan Cooper, LOVE the pandas!"

"Shh!" Chad put his index finger to her lips, "Look Sonny, you can't tell anyone."

Click.

Chad and Sonny turned away from the pandas to face paparazzi, who were snapping shots like there was no tomorrow. Chad's face twisted and he started panicking.

"Mr. Cooper, I see you like the pandas." A reporter commented, raising an eyebrow, "I see you aren't such a bad boy after all."

Chad's face flushed, "I-uh…y-yeah I am! I'm only here because of-" he froze and tried to think of an excuse.

"He's here because I dragged him along." Sonny piped, "And although taking pictures is nice, I don't think that the pandas appreciate it."

The paparazzi glanced at the pandas in the background, who were now trying to hide. They nodded and wished Chad and Sonny a happy time at the zoo; then they left.

Chad smiled, "Thanks Munroe."

"What for?"

"Getting rid of the reporters. Standing up for me…?"

Sonny chuckled, "You thought that was for you? I only did it for the poor pandas."

Chad's face fell, "Yeah…I guess I could live with that."

End

**A/N: Good...bad? **


	34. Books

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance or Twilight (because if I owned Twilight someone would've died at the end -_-)**

**Books**

If I could put fictional characters up on my Do-Not-Admit wall, Edward Cullen would be dead center.

I mean, what is with all the girls swooning over him? He isn't even real! And the only reason that Rob Pattinson is SO popular is because he's Edward. If he wasn't, everyone would still be, "Rob who? Oh, the Cedric guy? Yeah, he's okay…I guess."

And he's even got down to Earth Sonny under his fictional spell. Stupid Stephenie Meyers.

"Sonny Munroe is a Twilight fan? I thought you didn't do mainstream?"

Sonny shrugged, "Hey, it's actually pretty good. Besides, Edward is just too adorable. I love him."

"Love him! Sonny, he's a made up character!"

Sonny smiled, "Not to me…"

With that I smacked my forehead and mumbled, "You can do so much better than fiction."

"Oh, well if you don't want me dating someone who is made up, who do you suggest I go out with?"

"Me!" I said, pointing to myself. I beamed and looked at her face for any signs of blushing. There were none.

"See, that's what makes you and Edward different. Edward Cullen isn't full of himself. He's a perfect gentlemen." Sonny sighed, "I wish all guys could be like that."

I glared at the Twilight book she left behind. "Stupid Cullen." I muttered.

End

**A/N: …just in case you didn't know, I'm not a really big Twilight fan. The fourth book was a major bust and the movie fell flat.**

**Personally, I think Bella should've died, but she didn't.**

**Anyways, don't hate because I'm not a big fan. And sorry if this seemed like I was super hating on Twilight. Stephenie Meyers is a very good author (I enjoyed The Host) but I think the books were better when no one knew about them…**


	35. Sad

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Sonny With a Chance. T_T**

**Sad**

Sadness is when you're little and drop your lollipop in the dirt, but can be fixed by a little girl in a dress handing you hers.

Sadness is when you lose your dad before you even turn thirteen, but can be fixed by a three named blonde who will hug you until you stopped crying.

Sadness is when you've lost your fame, but can be fixed when your so called frenemy quits her show and sticks with you through it all.

Sadness is when you get dumped by the guy you thought was everything, but can be fixed by a guy who had been with you forever.

Sadness is when your wife finds out that her baby died before it was even born, but can be fixed by finding one to adopt.

Sadness is when your child grows up and moves out, but it can be fixed by knowing she's going with someone who loves her.

Sadness is when you're old, and your whole world passes on.

And it seems that nothing can fix it, except for the fact that you know he's always watching you.

End

**A/N: Listening to sad music to set the mood…-sigh-**


	36. Dead

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

**Dead**

When I received the news, I didn't know what to do.

When my mother called me, I didn't think her bad news would be that bad.

My dad.

I sat in my dressing room and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked so much like my father. Brunette hair, fair skin, and big, brown eyes. I choked, grabbed a hairbrush, and threw it at the mirror, shattering it to a million pieces.

It was at that moment that it hit me.

My father was dead.

I buried my face in my hands, wishing I was at home where my mother could wrap an arm around me.

So when I felt a pair of arms engulf me, I thought that my wishes came true. But, instead it was someone else.

"I don't know what's wrong, but you can just cry."

"Thank you, Chad." I whispered, feeling sure he didn't hear it.

End

**A/N: Hmm...wrote this while listening to Phil Collins...o_o**


	37. Prom

**Sorry I didn't upload a chapter yesterday! Some friends and I went to go see Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince at the midnight showing. Totally worth waiting outside for 3 hours :D. It has become my favorite movie of 2009 (and all time too!) So…yeah…^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

**Prom**

After Marshall gave the OK for a real prom (with permission this time) Sonny and the gang of So Random! Started planning. Oh, sure, they had fun at the secret prom, but now that they were actually allowed to have one, they were all for helping Sonny out.

"So Sonny, I'll do food."

"Hey, Sonny, I can pick the music right?"

"Sonny, that dress looks awful on you, come with me! We'll go shopping. You can tell me how pretty I look."

While everyone on the lot was excited about making it their prom, Sonny felt down. Sure, she got her dress, and a few boys asked her to go, but mostly the feeling of another prom was depressing, and so she turned them all down. After the first fiasco, she didn't feel up for another disappointment.

"Watch it Munroe."

Sonny frowned, "Yeah, whatever Chad." She walked by him and didn't stop to argue.

Chad turned, "What's wrong? Normally that would've caused an uproar."

Sonny sighed, "Well, the lot is putting up another prom."

Chad chuckled, "Yeah, I heard. But don't expect anyone from Mackenzie Falls to help."

Sonny closed her eyes, "Didn't think you would, but I'm not really helping much either."

Chad's smile fell, "Why? You love that kind of stuff."

"Because the last prom ended in disaster."

"Dancing with me constitutes as disaster? Thanks."

Sonny smiled, "Well…it was nice…and then you had to press play!"

"Only because you told me too! I was perfectly content without music."

"Really?" Sonny asked in surprise.

Chad blushed, "Well…yeah…" he rubbed the back of his head, "So…you aren't going to prom?"

"Nope."

"Well now you just HAVE to go."

Sonny smiled, "Well that's nice and everything, but I don't exactly have a date."

"No one asked you?"

"Well…a few guys did, but I didn't think I'd be going…so I turned them all down."

"Would you consider going with me?"

"I thought Mackenzie Falls kids weren't going."

Chad smiled again, "But now because you think that, we just have to go now. Besides, you deserve that special dance."

Sonny looked down at the ground, "I'd like that Chad."

Chad gave her a nudge and a wink and left her with her thoughts.

Sonny stood still and continued to smile, "Yeah…I would really like that."

End

**A/N: Aww…how sweet :D**


	38. Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

**AU -- Sonny and Chad are about 7 or 8.**

**Broken**

The Munroe's never had much money, and so Connie Munroe always felt bad for their daughter, Sonny, who always had to get second rate clothing and toys. Sonny was too young to really understand the meaning of money, so it never bothered her much.

But on Sonny's 7th birthday, Connie decided to get her daughter a porcelain doll. It wasn't much, but the glow on Sonny's face was enough for her mom. Sonny ended up naming the doll Goldie because of the golden hair.

"Mommy," Sonny asked one night before going to bed, "could I…take Goldie with me to school tomorrow?"

Connie looked at her daughter's innocent face. She wanted to say no, but instead said, "Yes. Just be very careful with her."

Sonny hugged her mom, "Thanks mommy!" Sonny smiled, and the rolled over and closed her eyes.

Sonny dressed in her best clothes and carried the doll like it was a million dollars. She knew she couldn't drop it or her mommy would be sad.

But she knew she only had one problem. There was a boy in the grade ahead of her that liked pushing girls down. He waited for them at the front of the school, and out of her mom's sight. As Sonny approached the gate, she clutched the doll close to her and put on her bravest face.

She took a step forward and saw that he was waiting there. Chad. Sonny crinkled her nose and saw that he was with a group of kids. She continued to walk forward, and walked past the kids, only to be stopped by Chad himself.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Sonny stuck her chin out, "School."

Before she could take another step, Chad pushed her down, sending her flying to the ground. In the second she lost her balance, she dropped Goldie. Sonny tried to reach out to the doll, but was too late. As Sonny hit the ground, the doll shattered.

Chad and his friends laughed as Sonny's eyes watered. But she wasn't crying because she was hurt. She crawled to her doll and picked up the pieces. Then she stood up and screamed, "CHAD YOU'RE SUCH A MEANIE! YOU BROKE MY FAVORITE TOY AND YOU PUSHED ME!" She pushed Chad to the ground, and stopped away, leaving the doll behind.

Chad blinked, not believing what just happened. No girl ever yelled back at him before, and even fewer pushed him. He looked at the doll and sighed.

Once school was over, Sonny dreaded facing her mom. She didn't want her mommy to be sad, but she didn't have the doll.

Before she left the gate, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Chad with Goldie, glued back together.

"Sorry." He mumbled, shoving the doll into her hands. He blushed a bit, and then ran away.

Sonny looked down at the doll and smiled.

End

**A/N: Aww… :D**


	39. Online

**Disclaimer: I totally own Sonny With a Chance and everyone and -gets carried away by Disney lawyers-**

**Online**

_Chad Dylan Cooper is washing his beautiful hair._

_Sonny Munroe is rolling her eyes at Chad Dylan Cooper._

_Chad Dylan Cooper is gasping at Sonny Munroe._

_Sonny Munroe feels stupid talking about herself in the third person._

_Chad Dylan Cooper is laughing at Sonny Munroe's stupidity._

_Sonny Munroe is surprised at Chad's colorful vocabulary._

_Chad Dylan Cooper resents that._

_Sonny Munroe is coming over to bonk the side of Chad's head._

_Chad Dylan Cooper says 'You can't be serious.'_

_Sonny Munroe is away._

--

_Chad Dylan Cooper has a bruise._

_Sonny Munroe is smiling._

_Chad Dylan Cooper wants revenge._

_Sonny Munroe is still smiling._

--

_Sonny Munroe is looking up ways to get honey out of her hair._

_Chad Dylan Cooper is laughing._

_Sonny Munroe decides to stop talking to Chad Dylan Cooper._

_Chad Dylan Cooper is rolling his eyes._

_Chad Dylan Cooper is waiting._

_Chad Dylan Cooper is sad._

--

_Sonny Munroe is bored._

_Chad Dylan Cooper is bored too._

_Sonny Munroe thinks that she'll go to Mackenzie Falls._

_Chad Dylan Cooper is hiding._

--

_Chad Dylan Cooper is still hiding._

_Sonny Munroe is laughing because Chad actually bought her joke._

_Chad Dylan Cooper is mad and coming over to Chuckle City._

_Sonny Munroe is hiding._

--

_Chad Dylan Cooper is now in a relationship with Sonny Munroe._

_Sonny Munroe is still shocked herself._

_Tawni Hart says 'Isn't Twitter grand?'_

End

**A/N: Yes, Tawni, Twitter is grand.**


	40. Fanfiction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

**Fanfiction**

Chad Dylan Cooper was intrigued by something besides himself. It was an amazing feat, he knew, but this thing was just too amazing.

Chad Dylan Cooper discovered fanfiction.

It all started one rainy day during filming. Mackenzie Falls was on the brink of filming their fourteenth season, when Chad decided to go internet browsing. Mostly, it was for pictures of himself and posers, but he found a link that he found quite interesting.

_Mackenzie Meets Madge._

Now, Chad knew that he was Mackenzie, but he was wondering who this 'Madge' was. So, out of curiosity, he clicked on the link and stumbled upon the beauty that is fanfiction.

Chad smiled at the author, who spoke of Mackenzie being a great and all powerful person. He chuckled and stayed locked in his dressing room reading all day.

Until he came across a fiction entitled Channy.

Chad tapped his chin, wondering what Channy could possibly mean. In the past few hours he learned the terms of AU, O/C, OOC, Mary Sue, lime, and lemon; but he hadn't heard of 'Channy' yet. He clicked on the link and sat back in his chair.

Reading the first few lines, heat rose to his cheeks.

"People write about me and Sonny!" He narrowed his eyes, "What is the meaning of this!"

There was a soft knock on the door, and Portlyn entered, "Chad, you've kept us waiting for two hours, what on Earth are you doing here?"

"Channy, did you know about it?" Chad demanded.

"Everyone does." Portlyn said, glad to not be the last to know about something. She grinned, "And you call me slow."

Chad stormed out of the set and walked over to Chuckle City, hoping that he really wasn't the last to know.

But unfortunately, Blondie, Cloudy, Rainy, and the midget all heard of Channy; and only giggled when Chad asked if Sonny knew as well. But Chad needed to know, so he asked her.

"Sonny, have you heard of Channy on fanfiction?"

"Well yes Chad, I have. In fact I was the one to-"

Chad moped, "Forget it. I really am the last to know. Stupid fans."

Chad walked away and Sonny only smiled to herself, "Of course I know about Channy. I was the one to start it on that site. Mackenzie and Madge…now if he knew his So Random! Characters, he wouldn't have had to ask…"

End

**A/N: Ahem…yes…well…how are you all doing today?**


	41. Hate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

**Hate**

Sonny wiped the chocolate pudding off her face and opened her eyes to face a laughing Chad. She balled her hands up in a fist, and grimaced as she held her tears back.

"You think this is funny?"

Chad wiped a tear from his eye, "Oh yeah, you covered in dessert is pretty hilarious."

Sonny gritted her teeth, "You know Chad, you've done a lot of things in the past, but this was just mean."

Chad rolled his eyes, "Ok, so now you'll get me back and everything will be fine. Like always."

Sonny shook her head, "Chad, I can't forgive you. I HATE you!" Sonny slapped Chad across the face and ran to her dressing room.

Chad watched her run off, "Yeah, everything will be fine tomorrow."

--

The next day Chad smiled at Sonny in the cafeteria, "You haven't done anything to me in 24 hours, you're really losing your touch Munroe."

Sonny didn't even bat an eye. Chad looked at her and sourly said, "Fine, don't talk to me."

"Thanks Brenda." Sonny said with a smile. She turned and headed to her table, laughing at something Nico and Grady were doing.

Chad looked at her, puzzled. Nobody ignored Chad Dylan Cooper. So, steak in hand, he headed over to Chuckle City's table. He gave them a grin, and said, "Here Sonny, a peace offering." He shoved the steak in her direction, not believing what he was doing.

Sonny only said, "So, the sketch is all set for tomorrow?" When her coworkers nodded, she grinned, "Ok, well I have some homework to do. See you guys on set!"

Chad's jaw dropped, "She's ignoring my steak? What's wrong with her?"

Tawni rolled her eyes, "She hates you, remember?"

Chad frowned. Sonny always said she hated him…so why was this time any different. He pondered this and sighed, "Well, what am I supposed to do?"

Before Tawni could respond, Nico stopped her, "Tawni, don't fraternize with the enemy."

Zora nodded in agreement, "Let him figure it out himself."

Tawni shrugged, "So long as I'm still pretty!"

Chad groaned. The randoms weren't going to help him, which meant he only had one other person to go to for girl advice.

--

"So, you came to me?" Portlyn asked, a devilish grin on her lips.

Chad winced. It wasn't like he could talk about Sonny to other girls, they wouldn't take him seriously, so Portlyn was his only option, "Yes, ok! Now, please help me."

Portlyn grinned again, "Ok, but on the condition that you won't be mean to me anymore."

"Fine."

"And you will buy me any three pieces of jewelry I want."

"Fine."

"And you follow my orders EXACTLY."

Chad groaned, "Yes, yes, fine. Whatever."

"Ok, so here's what you do…" Portlyn whispered her plan into Chad's ear.

"I can't do that!"

"You promised."

--

The next day Chad was waiting in Sonny's dressing room, a rose in hand. He felt ridiculous, but he promised Portyln; and if Chad Dylan Cooper was anything, he was a man of his words.

When he heard footsteps, he straightened up and waited patiently. The door swung open and Sonny stood in the frame with a strawberry fro yo in her hands. Her mouth dropped, "What…are…"

Chad offered the rose to her, "Sonny, I'm sorry. For everything. Forgive me?"

Sonny looked at the rose, and then at Chad's face. She smiled, stepped up to him, and pushed her frozen yogurt into his face. She bit her lip, "Of course I forgive you Chad." She patted his shoulder and grabbed the rose. Smiling, she left her room.

Chad wiped the yogurt off his face, "I hate you Sonny!" He called.

But they both knew he didn't mean it.

**A/N: Phew…another one done!! :D**


	42. Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance D:**

**Truth**

The truth? Most people can't handle the truth.

Sonny couldn't handle the truth when she found out.

It wasn't like she expected them to be together. What with their constant fighting and hatred towards each other. She might've thought something, even a little spark, was there.

But she was wrong.

To see Chad being groped on by another girl, a blonde one at that, sickened her. Sonny was in bed for days, crying her eyes out.

Because everything she thought that she had with Chad was a lie.

And that was just the bitter truth.

**A/N: So…that was a bit depressing. And short. But I thought it was ok. And I had to go to the dentist today, so I'm in a bad mood. D: But no cavities! **

**This is also my last update for this story for about a week. I'm going on vacation Thursday and will most likely pack on Wednsday (or update my Code Lyoko story). So...until then :)**


	43. Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

**Dream**

"Oh Chad!" Sonny cried out, running to me.

"Sonny!" I called, opening my arms out to her.

She smiled and jumped into my arms, wrapping her arms and legs around me. We both breathed heavily, just holding each other tightly, not willing to let go.

Finally, she let go of me and looked in to my eyes, smiling her cute smile, "I love you Chad."

I put my forehead against hers, "I love you too Sonny." I mumbled.

"Oh Chad…"

"Sonny…"

"Chad…Chad…Chad…CHAD!"

I was violently shaken awake and looked into the dark brown eyes of the girl I was dreaming about. She gave me a crooked smirk. I glared, "Munroe."

"Have a nice nap? Dream about _me_?"

I growled and walked away, but not before catching her smile.

Stupid cute.

**A/N: Yay! I'm finally back from vacation and back to fan fiction. I ended up having 141 emails when I got home…not even done going through them yet XD. :D**


	44. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: Yeah, so yesterday I found out that all the rights were given to moi! …Ahem…well…that's what I dreamed anyways…**

**Nightmares**

Sonny Munroe woke up screaming and drenched in sweat. Her heart was pounding at what felt like a million beats a second. She screamed for her mom, only to remember that she was alone in the apartment…her mom was on vacation.

Sonny took deep breaths, but her lower lip trembled, and she was crying. She looked at the clock on her bedside table and saw that it was 2 in the morning. She whimpered and tried to ease herself into sleep, but whenever she closed her eyes, she just saw _him_.

Not knowing what to do, she decided to take a walk, even though it was the middle of winter. Just for a few minutes, she told herself.

So she grabbed her boots and coat and walked out in the middle of the night, stomping through snow, pretending she was crushing _his_ face with every step.

Her memory of _him_ was little and not very pleasant. She didn't like to think about _him_, so _he_ never really came up in her life, which was how she liked it.

Sonny looked up at the night sky to see that it was completely black. She continued walking, feeling like a zombie, and tried not to let thoughts of _him_ consume her. However, she was failing miserably and kept reliving her living nightmare. Over and over.

She bit her lip as hard as she could, breaking skin and bringing blood to the surface. She let it fall and stain the snow she was walking on, and tried to fight her tears.

She stomped in the snow as hard as she could and continued walking, now having a destination in mind. She knew he'd be upset to see her so early, but hoped he'd understand.

There was the door. Sonny hesitated, before ringing the doorbell. She knew he was home alone. She stepped back and shivered, waiting on the porch.

Finally, the door creaked open, but only slightly. She was able to make out his golden hair and sparkly blue eyes.

"What?" he asked grumpily, obviously upset that he was woken up before the sun was.

Sonny gulped, "C-Ch-" she tried to utter his name, but broke down crying before she could.

Chad opened the door completely and looked at the crumpled girl in front of him. Feeling sympathy, he let her into his house and on to his couch. He stroked her back before he finally thought it was safe to ask, "What's wrong?"

Sonny clutched him into a hug and said in between sobs, "Nightmare…dad…hurt…me…"

Chad hugged her back, not completely understanding everything, but knowing that he didn't need to, "It's ok…I'm here for you."

**A/N: It's pretty open ended what you wanted her past to be about, or how the rest of the night went. :D**


	45. Swim

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance…or Finding Nemo…sadly…wah…**

**Swim**

I knew that movie was evil.

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, what do we do? We swim, swim, swim…"

Yes. Pure evil.

"Swimming, swimming, swimming…"

I grit my teeth, figuring if I don't say anything, she'd shut up.

Now, the 'she' in question is not infamous Sonny Munroe, as many of you would believe. No, the 'she' in question is my younger sister, Cinnamon Davie Cooper. Because I'm a nice brother, I let her watch Finding Nemo 37 times.

Never. Again.

"Hey Mr. Grumpy Gills!" she exclaimed, getting close to my face, "When life gets you down, you know what you gotta do!"

"Shut. Up. Cinnamon."

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming…"

I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling about ready to explode. But Cinnamon was only five, and to be honest, the closet to me out of all our family members. Even if I wanted to yell at her, one look at her bright blue eyes (although not as bright as mine people) I wouldn't be able to do it.

"What to do, what to do…" I wondered out loud. I snapped my fingers, "Sonny! She'll know what to do!"

Normally, I wouldn't call Sonny Munroe for anything, but drastic times call for drastic measures. I pulled out my iPhone and hit speed dial one. Yes, she's on speed dial…I don't want to waste time remembering seven digits, okay?

After two rings she picked up, "Hello?"

"Sonny!"

"Chad?"

I coughed a bit, "Eh…um…could I ask you for a favor?"

There was silence on the other end before she burst out laughing. I turned crimson, but before I could say anything, she started talking between giggles, "You…asking…me? For a…favor!"

"Yes! Please help me!" I pleaded.

She stopped laughing, "You were serious?"

"Yes…" I mumbled.

"Ok, what do you need?"

I told her to just come down to my house. Within ten minutes, the door bell rang, and Cinnamon was still singing, "Swimming, swimming, what do we do? We swim, swim, swim…"

I opened the door for Sonny, and pointed to Cinnamon. Sonny smiled, "What's her name?"

"Cinnamon Davie Cooper."

She deadpanned, "Another CDC?" Before I could nod, she asked, "So, how many times did you let her watch Finding Nemo?"

"37."

Sonny blinked and sighed. She walked over to Cinnamon and said, "Hey sweetie, my name's Sonny."

Cinnamon grew quiet. She stared at Sonny before saying, "Oh…so YOU'RE Sonny Munroe." A wide smile grew on Cinnamon's face, "Chad talks about you ALL the time."

My face reddened, "I do not! Stop the lying!"

Cinnamon and Sonny giggled. Sonny turned to Cinnamon and said, "Hey, could you stop singing for awhile? I'll give you a lollipop." Sonny pulled out a watermelon flavored lollipop from her pocket and dangled it in Cinnamon's face.

Cinnamon snatched the treat and headed towards the staircase. She turned around and sang, "Chad and Sonny sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She giggled again and ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

I started to yell, but saw Sonny sit on my couch, so I turned on her instead, "Who said you could sit there?"

She shrugged and patted the side next to her, "Wanna sit?"

So I did, and asked if she wanted to watch a movie. She did.

Finding Nemo.

I knew that movie was evil.

End

**A/N: Eh…the ending seemed kinda blah…I wanted Cinnamon to sing the Chad and Sonny song, but it started to get really long. So I stopped it here. :D **


	46. Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

**In this chapter, Chad is famous and Sonny is not.**

**Lost**

Sonny Munroe won a day with Hollywood's own Chad Dylan Cooper. When she received the news, she couldn't stop screaming for hours. Her best friend Lucy told her to take lots of pictures, and get lots of autographs.

On the day of her flight, she kissed her parents goodbye and was giddy the whole plane ride to California. She couldn't believe that it was happening to her. Small town girls didn't get to live out their dreams this way.

It wasn't an unknown fact that Sonny was in love with the star. She hung pictures of him up in her room and fantasized about meeting him all the time. When she thought no one was watching her, she kissed his pictures and pretended that they were getting married.

She was told on the phone by Mr. Condor to go to Studio 2. Sonny took the bus to Condor Studios and started looking around.

"Studio 12...Studio 5...Studio 29..." Sonny said, as she passed each building. She didn't understand the layout, as the numbers seemed to be pretty random.

Finally, she came across the commissary and her heart swelled. This is where the stars had lunch everyday. Sonny wondered if Chad would mind her being a little late.

She decided to have fun, as she was already lost anyway.

When she opened the door, she found the room was pretty empty except for the cafeteria lady and a few kids from the Gladiator show. Sonny sat down at a table and pulled out a map from her back pocket.

"So…if I make a left…a right…go up the elevator, make two more lefts and go down the stairs…I should…be there…I think."

"Need some help?"

Sonny turned around and was met with beautiful blond hair and sparkly blue eyes. She blushed and said, "Maybe just a little."

Then _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper sat next to her, "So…you're the girl from Wisconsin that I'm obligated to hang with?"

Sonny blushed even more, "Mm hmm…"

"Get lost finding studio 2?"

"What! No…" Sonny said, her voice getting higher.

"Right."

Sonny rolled her eyes, and began to relax, "So, are you going to help me or not?"

"Ooh…a girl with attitude."

Sonny covered her mouth, "I'm sorry."

Chad chuckled, "Don't be…I kinda like it."

"Do you Chad, do you really?"

"Mackenzie Falls fan?"

Sonny smiled, "Number one."

"Well Sonny Munroe, number one fan of Mackenzie Falls, want to come hang with me?"

Sonny nodded, "I'd love that…I mean like!"

Chad chuckled again, "Well than, make a left, a right, go up the elevator, make two more lefts and go down the stairs. Then you'll be there." Chad got up from his chair, winked, and left, leaving Sonny stunned in the cafeteria.

"Hey…hey wait for me!" Sonny called after him.

Chad kept walking, but with a smile, "Oh Sonny, funny, funny little Sonny, today will be great…"

End

**A/N: So this is my take on what would've happened if Sonny came to Hollywood and wasn't famous. I'd think Chad would be nicer to a fan then the competition. What'd you think?**


	47. Pill

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance**

**Pill**

"You're a snob."

"You're a random."

"You're a meanie!"

"You're…funny."

"You…you're a…you're a pill!"

Chad burst out laughing, "A pill?"

Sonny stuck out her tongue, "Yes, a pill."

Chad wiped a tear from his eye, "Sonny, what does that even mean?"

"Well…it means you're annoying."

"So you think pills are annoying?"

"Yes…no…wait…" Sonny bit the inside of her cheek, suddenly thinking how stupid she sounded, "You know what, forget this!"

She started to walk away, but Chad grabbed her hand, "Ah, I was only kidding Sonny, you don't have to go." He flashed a smile.

Sonny blushed, "Sorry for calling you a pill."

Chad grinned and said, "Well…sorry for acting like one…I guess…"

Sonny lightly punched him in the shoulder, "Fine…"

"Fine…"

"Good…"

"Good."

End

**A/N: O_O don't know how I made this. Pretty pointless. No plot really. :D**


	48. Baby

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

**Baby**

Sonny lay on the couch of the prop house, gently patting her stomach, and was crying quietly.

Nobody would talk to her anymore. Everyone looked at her like she was a disgrace to So Random! And they were right.

"Sonny?"

Sonny looked up and saw Chad coming through the doorway, a concerned look on his face. She looked back down and another tear fell down her cheek.

Chad walked over and sat beside Sonny on the couch, "Are they…the rumors…are they true?"

Sonny managed a nod, "I didn't want for this to happen," she croaked, "I just…I…"

Chad ran a hand through his hair, "Um…who's the father?"

Sonny chewed on her lower lip before answering, "I don't know…I never got a good look at his face."

"So…what are you going to do?"

Sonny's shoulders shook as tears fell faster down her face. She managed to say, "This Friday is my last show…then I'm going home."

"So you're leaving?"

Sonny was silent for a long time, and then whispered, "Yeah."

Both teens sat in silence on the couch, unsure of what to do. Chad suddenly wrapped his arms around Sonny and said, "Please don't go."

Sonny gave a wobbly smile, even though Chad couldn't see it, "Thank you for caring about me."

End

**A/N: Hmm…yeah, so I wrote this because I hadn't written a 'serious' chapter in awhile.**


	49. Root Beer

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

**Italics are the magazine article.**

**Root Beer**

Interviewer Santiago was getting the story of the lifetime. He managed to get both Sonny Munroe AND Chad Dylan Cooper in the same room. He was hoping to simply talk about the shows and the romance rumors about the 'Channy' pairing, but was instead met with something else.

_Santiago: Hello Miss Munroe and Mr. Cooper. Thank you for being with me today._

_Sonny: Hi Santiago, and really, it's not a problem…well, except for Chad._

_Chad: Hey Santiago, my man, it's been awhile. Sonny…_

_Santiago: So, let's get to it. So, how has life been different for you since you entered Condor Studios?_

_Chad: Well, obviously, it got me way more famous than Efron._

_Sonny: Chad, it was my turn. And, it's completely perfect…except for Chad._

_Chad: Thanks Sonny, really._

_Sonny: Fine._

_Chad: Fine._

_Sonny: Good._

_Chad: Go-_

_Santiago: Well, then…moving on. Let's talk about what you all prefer. So…favorite color?_

_Chad: Blue._

_Sonny: Yellow._

_Santiago: Candy?_

_Sonny: M&Ms._

_Chad: Sour Patch Kids._

_Santiago: Soda?_

_Chad and Sonny: Root beer._

_Sonny: You can't like root beer, only I can like root beer._

_Chad: Sorry random, but I like it, so you can't._

_Sonny: It's a free country._

_Chad: You wouldn't let me like it._

_Sonny: But you're…you!_

_Chad: Well then, maybe root beer ISN'T my favorite._

_Sonny: Mine either._

_Chad and Sonny: Coke is._

_Chad: QUIT THAT!_

_Sonny: You started it._

_Chad: Did not._

_Sonny: Did so._

_Santiago: Well, I guess it is true what they're saying. Opposites surely do attract here. I wish you could all FEEL the tension in this room._

_Sonny: What?_

_Santiago: Ah, yes, I'm sure you both have heard about the 'Channy' rumors going around Hollywood. I'm taking that this little quarrel is confirmation that you to are, in fact, together._

_Sonny and Chad: NO WAY!_

_Sonny: Chad and I can both agree on that, we are NOT dating. _

_Santiago: Well then, you heard it here first folks, popular stars Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper are NOT dating. _

Sonny giggled, "Wow, that was stupid."

Chad grinned, "I know. I can't believe he thought we were dating."

Sonny shot him a weird look, "No, I mean it's weird that we got in a fight over root beer."

Chad blushed, "You know…you can like it if you want."

"No…it's ok, you can like it instead of me. You did like it first."

"You know what Sonny…I think we can both like it."

Sonny gave him a wide smile, "Ok."

Chad pulled out two cans of root beer, "Cheers."

End

**A/N: XD another pointless fic. Wrote it at 1 in the morning XD. I get the most random ideas in the early hours of the AM. **


	50. House

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.

House and Home are a set. I'll be uploading them together.

House

Chad Dylan Cooper was a house.

New.

Wanted.

He was loved by tweens all around America, along with other countries.

Recommended.

Expensive.

Chad Dylan Cooper always got what he wanted.

State of the art.

Convenient.

Except for maybe a home.


	51. Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

**This is the counter part of 'house.'**

**Home**

Sonny Munroe was a home.

Cozy.

Warm.

She spread her smiles to everyone, even to those who didn't deserve it, because that was just the kind of person she was.

Unique.

Cared for.

Sonny Munroe wasn't raised by Hollywood, and understood the beauty of things.

Memorable.

Loved.

Even the underappreciated beauty of a house.


	52. Balloon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance**

**Balloon**

Chad Dylan Cooper didn't freak out.

Especially over something as frivolous as his frenemy 's birthday.

But he was anyway.

"I need to pick the perfect present!" He said to himself.

Portlyn rolled her eyes, "Come on Chad, it's just Sonny. Why are you bothering getting her a gift anyway?"

"Because…because…" Chad couldn't think of a reason, so he turned around and started mumbling to himself again.

_Sonny isn't the type to want something fancy…so…practical…but I want it to be special…special and practical? That's impossible!_

"I'm going out." Chad said flatly. He hurried to the studio's garage and got into his car.

Chad drove to the mall, thinking about what to get his favorite frenemy.

"Clothes maybe? A gift card…but that's not really special…she deserves better than that."

"Hello sir, would you be interested in a balloon animal?"

Chad blinked. He was standing in front of the balloon stand outside the ball. The man working the stand smiled at him.

"Uh…no thanks." Chad said, as he walked inside.

--

After Chad walked through the mall, twice, he was still giftless and the sun was starting to set.

"I really shouldn't go through all this trouble for Sonny…a Random…" he mumbled to himself, walking out the mall's front doors.

"Hello sir, can I interest you in a balloon or balloon animal?" Someone new was working the stand, a young woman, "You can get one for your sweetie, Sonny Munroe right?"

"She's not my…sweetie. And…I guess a balloon is better than nothing." Chad said, feeling defeated. He could've gotten Sonny anything, and he was getting her a bright yellow smiley face balloon.

--

Chad walked into Sonny's dressing room without knocking. She was sitting on the couch, watching TV. He coughed.

Sonny turned around and smiled, "Hey Chad, what are you doing here?"

"Happy birthday." Chad said, holding out the bright balloon.

Sonny laughed, "A balloon…with a smiley face on it?"

_I knew this was a stupid idea._

"Sonny, I tried to get you a perfect gift for your birthday, but I couldn't find anything I thought-"

"Chad!" Sonny said, interrupting, "I love it. Thanks."

"Really?"

Sonny kissed his cheek, "Thanks for the balloon." She walked away, reaching the door before turning around, "But you do know that my birthday is tomorrow, right?"

End

**A/N: School starts next week! O.O So updates won't be (well…most likely) coming out everyday (but that won't stop me from trying XD).**


	53. Water

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

**Water**

"Chad. We're at a WATER park, for crying out loud. You look ridiculous in that uniform."

"Well Sonny, we at Mackenzie Falls must always keep up appearances."

"Really? Well then, why is Portlyn in a bikini, hmm?"

"That's not the point. Portlyn is dumber than a pole."

"Chad, you're the only one here not in a bathing suit."

"See? Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't follow trends, he starts them."

"…that made no sense. We're at a water park, you're going to get drenched."

"Well Sonny, that's a risk I'm going to have to take. And you should too. A girl shouldn't be walking around in a bathing suit like that."

"…what about Portlyn?"

"…"

"Chad?"

"She doesn't count!"

"So only I count?"

"Exactly…wait…"

"Ha! Chad Dylan Cooper is jealous AND insecure."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"Too. And if not, what other explanation do you have?"

"…"

"That's what I thought. Now, go change silly."

Chad Dylan Cooper sighed. There was no way he could win with her. He looked back and saw her laughing.

"Well…I might as well enjoy seeing Sonny in a bathing suit while it lasts."

End

**A/N: Blah! I'm so tired right now. I got like NO sleep last night, and I have to be at school tomorrow at 7 am to do a whole lot of NOTHING. Because that's what I did today. NOTHING. **

**Ridiculous.**

**-_-**


	54. Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. **

**Eyes**

You can tell a lot about people just by their eyes.

The deep blue draws people in, much like his other alluring looks.

That special twinkle that can show malice when he's angered or concern when he's playing nice.

The way that they squint to show that he's really, truly thinking about something.

His eyes are his best feature you know.

Pretty just isn't enough to describe them. They're simply dazzling.

Just like he is.

You really can tell a lot about someone by their eyes.

**A/N: I like the word 'dazzling.' I think I'm going to start using it more often. XD**


	55. Mouse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

**Mouse**

There are many things I enjoy.

I love to eat cheese pizza with Nico and Grady.

I love to freak Tawni out with my outward appearance.

But the thing I love most is to hang out with Zora in the vents.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

Ah, sweet sounds of Sonny and Chad. It's like this every day now. Chad will come into the So Random! Prop house, and start arguing with So Random!'s Sonny Munroe.

It's funny how they haven't realized it yet.

"So we're good!"

"We're so good!"

Cue Chad walking out.

_Slam!_

Everyone can see how they really aren't mad at each other, despite what they say. We all know that they are totally and completely in love.

"Chad is such a jerk!"

Yes Sonny, but he is your jerk.

The door opened, cue argument number two.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Zora whispered, "Let's leave them alone, eh Linda?"

I squeaked as a response and cleaned my whiskers.

Zora smiled, "You know, you're the best pet mouse I've had yet."

End

**O.M.G. I just realized I'm over halfway done with these. O.O **


	56. Space

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

**They are not famous in this chapter.**

**Space**

Twenty-two year old Sonny Munroe was moving into her own apartment. Not one she shared with her mother, not one she shared with her best friend, Tawni. Her very own.

Sonny couldn't quite afford a nice, spacious apartment, so she decided to settle with a smaller one not too far off from Tawni's place. That way, they could still see each other on the weekends.

As Sonny was unpacking her clothes, she realized she didn't have enough room her closet. She groaned and said aloud, "I really don't have enough space!"

She sighed, and decided to go through what was in the boxes so she could get rid of anything she didn't want anymore. She opened the first and saw all of her baby clothes. After smiling to herself and going through the photo album that accompanied the clothing, she pushed the box to her 'keep' side. She moved on to the next box, which contained her Tupperware. Sonny nodded, she would need that.

Soon after going through the majority of her stuff (and deciding to keep it, even if it did clutter up the apartment) she came across another box marked 'Chadson.'

"Chadson…" Sonny whispered to herself. She knelt down by the box and opened it up.

Inside the box were numerous pictures of Sonny Munroe and her long time friend, crush, and boyfriend. Sonny's smile grew wider as she sorted through all the pictures they took, laughing at some, crying at others. She dug deeper into the box, realizing that she kept everything he ever gave her. Valentines from kindergarten, candy canes from Christmas, the numerous pieces of jewelry and cards he had given her over the years. Letters, stuffed animals, perfumes, and books.

Sonny wiped a tear away, remembering the day he broke up with her. Well…she broke up with him. He had been cheating on her with the slut of the school, Portlyn Jones.

So Sonny packed up the box, re-taped the lid, and took it out to the garbage.

"Sorry Chad," Sonny said to herself, "but you took up way to much space in my heart."

End

**A/N: Gah! This was much more depressing than I thought it would be…eh…well, whatever I guess. I hope y'all enjoyed it ^^**


	57. Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

**Chad and Sonny are about 5 and 6.**

**Fire**

Chad was never a problem child, that was his older sister, Nicole.

Chad also had a best friend, and her name was Sonny Munroe. She lived next door.

Sonny went to Chad's house everyday after school, where Nicole would watch them. Or rather, say she watched them when she actually went outside and smoked until Mrs. Cooper came home from work.

"Chad," Sonny said, "why does your sister go outside everyday?"

Chad shrugged, "I dunno…I think she's eating fire."

Sonny stared at Chad, "That's not true! You're such a liar! Liar liar pants on fire!"

Chad stuck his tongue out at his friend and said, "She does too! She takes a lighter and then puts it on paper!"

"Prove it!"

So Chad took Sonny to the glass door. Nicole puffed out smoke, and then lit up another cigarette.

"She's so cool!" Chad said animatedly, "I'd love to eat fire."

Sonny looked around and saw a package of matches on the Cooper's dining table. She opened her eyes until they were the size of saucers, and then her grin grew to match, "Lookit!"

Both kids ran to the package and took out one of the matches. They stared at it, confused. Chad finally broke the silence and said, "So what are we supposed to do with it?"

"Light it?"

Chad looked at the small piece of wood and said, "I think we're supposed to do this…" he took the match and scraped it against the box a few times, starting the spark, "Woah!"

"Chad!"

Chad dropped the match on to a dish towel and jumped back as the towel was eaten by a flame. His face paled, "I…I…didn't mean to!"

Sonny and Chad opened the door and screamed at Nicole, who wore a bored expression. When she heard the word 'fire' she ran into the house to see that the flames spread throughout the kitchen, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

She ran to grab an extinguisher as the smoke alarms finally went off. Chad and Sonny stood on the back porch, watching the scene unfold.

After Nicole sprayed the kitchen down and cleaned it up, she turned to them, fuming, "Don't you dare do that again!"

Chad and Sonny nodded, pressing their lips together to keep from laughing. Nicole's hair was frizzed and she was covered in the extinguisher cream.

When they were safe (and match free) in Chad's room, Sonny said, "Chad, let's not play with fire again."

"Mkay."

End

**A/N: Naughty children XD. **


	58. Dust

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

**Dust**

"Oh my God Chad!" Sonny exclaimed. She coughed a little and waved a hand in front of her face, "When I agreed to help your mom clean out the attic, I didn't think it would be this dusty!"

Chad shrugged, "We haven't been up here in awhile."

Sonny coughed again and said, "Awhile, meaning what? 30 years! The dust has dust!"

Chad chuckled, "Well, you have fun cleaning Munroe." Chad walked to the ladder and then grinned at Sonny.

"Wait…you mean to tell me I have to do this all by myself?"

"Hey, mom asked you, not me…it's not my problem."

Sonny pouted. A few days ago Mrs. Cooper had come down to Condor Studios, and while she was there, she met Sonny. Sonny, being the good girl she is, offered to help Mrs. Cooper around. She even got to watch her niece. Sonny got paid for all the things she did to help, and this was the latest project she was given.

"Come on Chad, please?"

Chad sighed, "Ok, fine." He walked back over to some of the boxes and blew on them. Dust filled up the room, causing him and Sonny both to cough.

Sonny walked over and grinned, "Oh, Chad's baby stuff!" She said, reading the label on the box. She opened it up and squealed. The first thing she saw was an old baby bonnet, "Aw, Chad…it's pink."

Chad turned crimson, "They thought I was going to be a Chadina!"

Sonny giggled and pulled out a yellow baby blanket. It felt soft and delicate in her hands, "Oh…your baby blanket…you don't still sleep with it?"

"No. Of course not. Why, do you sleep with yours?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Sonny and Chad continued to go through the box, finding his baby spoon, a rattle, lots of cards congratulating Mr. and Mrs. Cooper, and then finally a scrapbook.

"Ooh! Baby pictures of Chad!" Sonny said happily, opening the book.

"No! Don't look at those!" Chad said, leaping towards the book; but Sonny was too fast, and stepped around him.

"You were so cute as a baby Chad…what happened?"

"I'll have you know that I'm am just as cute as I was when I was a baby."

"Sure."

"I don't hear a lot of cleaning going on!" Mrs. Cooper called.

Sonny and Chad blushed, and started scrubbing down the attic.

But Sonny made sure that when she was done, she snagged herself a picture of baby Chad.

End

**A/N: BABY CHAD! ^_^**


	59. Write

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

**Write**

_Hi Sonny!_

_What's the answer to number 4?_

_-Chad_

_--_

_Chad-_

_Do your own homework._

_-Sonny_

_--_

_Sonny-_

_Come on! I just need the answer to number 4!_

_-Chad_

_--_

_Chad- _

_No._

_-Sonny_

_--_

_Sonny-_

_Please? _

_-Chad_

_--_

_Chad-_

_What are you even doing in this class?_

_-Sonny_

_--_

_Sonny-_

_Why I'm in this class is classified information._

_-Chad_

_--_

_Chad-_

_Then good luck getting the answer to number four._

_-Sonny_

_--_

_Sonny-_

_I deserve to know the answr to number four. I am the start of a Tween Choice Awards Tween Drama. Are you the star of a Tween Choice Awards Tween Drama?_

_-Chad_

_--_

_Chad-_

_Yes. : )_

_-Sonny_

_--_

_Sonny-_

_Since when!!_

_-Chad_

_--_

_Chad-_

_Classified. Are you surprised?_

_--_

_Sonny-_

_That's classified!_

_-Chad_

_--_

_Chad-_

_Yes, well, if you were paying attention in class Mr. Tween Drama, you'd know the answer to number 4._

_-Sonny_

_--_

_Sonny…fine!_

_-Chad_

_--_

_Fine._

_-Sonny_

_--_

_GOOD!_

_-Chad_

_--_

_GOOD!_

_-Sonny_

_--_

_Watch it Munroe, we almost got caught that time._

_-Chad_

_--_

_Chad-_

_You seriously blame me! It was your fault, you started it._

_-Sonny_

_--_

_So…Sonny…can I have the answer to number 4._

_-Chad_

_--_

_Sonny…you aren't going to reply._

_-Chad_

_--_

_Sonny!!!_

_-Chad_

_--_

_Dear Chad-_

_I'll tutor you in math, so you'll know the answer to all number fours if you quit tossing notes at my head._

_-Sonny_

_--_

_Sonny-_

_So, does this mean you find me irresistible ;)_

_-Chad_

_--_

_Chad-_

_That information is classified : )_

**A/N: Ok, so in case you were confused, Chad only wanted her help so he could talk to her and stuff…so when she caves, he says he's irresistible…and yeah XD sorry if it's not super clear. One more till 60!! :D**


	60. Car

**Look! I'm updating! I'm updating! XD**

**And…I still don't own Sonny With a Chance…Disney does…darn Disney…**

**Car**

Chad looked fondly at his car, and crooned, "My baby…"

He slid a hand across the shiny black paint and smiled. Chad Dylan Cooper couldn't be seen with dirty car, and this way, he wouldn't.

"Hey Chad."

Chad turned around to see Sonny standing with a smile on her face. A smile that obviously showed that she wanted something.

"No."

"But Chad-" Sonny whined, "you don't even know what I want yet."

Chad took his hand away from the car, "Yes, but Sonny, you are a Random. Mack Falls actors do not give favors to Randoms."

Sonny swayed back and forth and stuck out her lower lip. She looked down and then up at him with watery brown eyes.

"No, no, no, that isn't going to work on me!"

"Please Chad…" Sonny asked in a small voice.

Chad bit his lower lip and he felt himself giving in. But who could blame him? Those brown eyes were hypnotizing! "Okay, what do you want?"

"I need to borrow your car."

"No!"

"Come on Chad! I just need it for a few minutes. Look, I've never gotten into a crash or gotten a ticket. It'll be fine!"

"But my baby…"

"Chad. Listen to yourself."

Chad took a look at his car, and then back at Sonny. He sighed and mumbled, "Stupid cute."

--

Sonny Munroe sat in the hospital, bruises on her head, a broken arm, and lots of cuts.

"Chad is going to be so mad at me when he finds out what I did to his car…" Sonny said to herself, "In fact…because the crash didn't kill me, he will."

Sonny closed her eyes and swallowed. It was her fault really. She normally wasn't one to speed, but it was important that she get to her grandmother's that day. Sonny sped up towards an intersection on a yellow light and ended up colliding with another car.

"I was so stupid…" she mumbled.

"Sonny!"

Sonny opened her eyes to see Chad standing over her, "Chad…I'm sor-"

Chad held her close, "Don't scare me like that Munroe."

"But…Chad, your car…your baby…"

Chad pulled back, "Sonny, you're more important to me than a car any day."

End

**A/N: Good news: I reached 60! Woot woot! Bad news: this isn't one of my best. Sorry! I tried!! It looked better in my head XD.**


	61. Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

**Wedding**

Connie Munroe placed a blue pearl necklace around her daughter's neck, and adjusted the white veil that fell like a waterfall from the crown of her head. She squeezed her daughter's shoulders and smiled distantly.

"Are you feeling alright sweetheart?" she asked her daughter kindly.

Sonny stared at her reflection in the mirror and smiled, butterflies flapping rapidly in her stomach. She looked at her mom and gave a wide grin, "Yes, I'm feeling better than alright!"

"I just wish your father was here for this."

Sonny gave a sad smile, "I wish dad was here for this too."

Sonny Munroe was now twenty-three years old, and this was her wedding night. She played with the necklace for a few minutes, thinking about the big commitment she was about to make.

Connie had left to take her seat in the church, leaving her daughter alone.

Sonny flopped down in a chair and started petting her long, ruffly, cream-white dress. She gulped and took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down, when there was a knocking at the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and there was Chad, in a tux and looking a bit nervous himself, "Hey Sonny."

"What are you doing here? Sneaking a peek of the bride before she walks down the aisle?" she teased.

"Cute." Chad said mockingly.

"Seriously Chad, what are you doing here?"

"Can't I just give you my blessings?"

Sonny smiled, "You're still so stupid, even after all this time."

"You did NOT just call Chad Dylan Cooper stupid."

"I think I just did."

The two chuckled, and sat in an awkward silence.

"Actually, Sonny, I came to ask you something."

"Oh sure Chad, I'm not busy right now."

"But it's important."

Sonny stopped smiling and looked into Chad's eyes, noticing how the sparkle seemed to be less sparkly than normal. Her expression softened, "Do you need something?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Sonny blinked in surprise, unsure of what to say, "What do you mean?"

"Marrying this guy. Are you sure he's the one?"

"Well I'd hate to be unsure. What are you getting at?"

"You've only dated this guy a few months, without a break for someone else. Are you sure you want to marry him?"

"W-what's that supposed to mean? Of course I do!"

Chad shifted uncomfortably, "Because there are so many people that can be better for you and-"

"Stop it Chad! You always ruin everything for me! This is my wedding day! I thought I invited a friend, but I guess I was wrong." Sonny paused, and wiped away a tear before it could ruin her makeup, "I have a wedding to get to."

Sonny stood up and left the room, leaving Chad alone.

"I could've made you happy Sonny Munroe…if you had just given me the chance."

End

**A/N: D: Aw! …Dang…I was going to make this happy…but this came out instead -__- I think it's the music I'm listening to XD. Well…review?**


	62. Music

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. ****I also don't own Demi Lovato's "Open."**

**Music**

Sonny hummed along to the radio as she spruced up her side of the dressing room. She danced around as she arranged and rearranged photos of friends, gifts from fans, and her other little Wisconsin knick-knacks.

The door to her dressing room swung open, but Sonny didn't bother looking up, assuming that it was Tawni. Instead she yelled, "Hey Tawni, grab my guitar for me, will you?"

When she didn't hear a loud sigh or an insult, Sonny looked up to see Chad Dylan Cooper holding her brand new guitar. She squeaked and ran over, grabbing the instrument and stroking it delicately.

"What are you doing here Cooper?"

"Wanted to see what Munroe was all about, up close and personal. Plus, I'm sure your rendition of mainstream crap is fantastic." Chad said sarcastically.

Sonny pursed her lips and turned the radio off, "I'm not only into mainstream. And what about you Mr. I-Love-Rap-Because-My-Fans-Do?"

Chad narrowed his eyes, "Alright Mainstream Princess. Prove you like something else, play something for me."

Sonny huffed and pulled a yellow pick from her pocket. She sat on the edge of Tawni's couch and cleared her throat, "Spittin' fire back and forth now, times have changed in just a few months, neighbors complainin' from the fights and, why can't things be the same…"

Chad's eyebrows raised. He certainly wasn't expecting that.

"Why can't I get through the night, without another fight, I'm tired of the hurting, is it really worth it, am I all alone again, cause I am kinda feeling like I'm screaming, with my mouth shut, when it's really open…"

Sonny continued to sing until her performance was over and tears were welling up in her eyes. She moved to wipe them away, but Chad beat her to it, taking his thumb and softly wiping them off her eyes. Sonny blushed at the close contact, and turned away, feeling embarrassed.

"What was that song about?"

Sonny hesitated, and Chad nervously wondered if it was about them, but said, "It's about my parents."

Chad felt both sorrow and relief. He gave Sonny a small smile and said, "At least you aren't a Mainstream Princess."

Sonny chuckled, "Yeah, well you're still King of Conformity."

"Thank yo-HEY!"

Sonny let out a loud laugh as she stood up and walked to the door.

"Hey Sonny wait!"

Sonny turned around, "Yes?"

"Thanks for the song."

"Anytime."

End

**A/N: Awww! XD cute.**


	63. Football

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance T.T**

**Football**

Sonny and Tawni were coming back to the studio after a long day of shopping. Tawni was chirping about how pretty she was going to look with her newly found hair accessories, and Sonny was moping behind her, trying her hardest to not look bored.

As they continued walking, there was a loud sound. Sonny and Tawni looked at each other in confusion. Sonny broke out into a run, trying to find out where the sound came from.

After rounding a few corners she reached the studio's athletic field.

"It's ok Tawni, it's just the boys playing football!"

Tawni, finally caught up, puffing, "I ran all the way for _that_?"

Sonny shrugged.

Tawni pursed her lips and said, "Well, I guess we should be going."

Sonny looked longingly at the football field. Back in Wisconsin she played on the boys' football team since there wasn't a girls team, and she was pretty good. She bit her lip and then told Tawni, "Nah, I'm gonna stay."

"Why? To watch guys make goals and slap each other on the butt? Count me out."

Before Sonny could correct Tawni that you scored touchdowns, not goals, in football, Tawni skipped away.

Sonny smiled and walked to the football field sidelines, where she set down her shopping bags and sweatshirt. The boys were taking a quick break, so she walked over to them and gave her best smile. "Mind if I play too?"

"Munroe?" Chad asked.

Sonny's smile slipped into a frown. She scrunched up her nose and asked rudely, "What are you doing here Chad?"

"Playing football with the boys. Why are _you_ here?"

"I want to play."

"Girls can't play football."

Sonny's jaw fell a little, and her eyes narrowed. She stood on her tip toes to get in Chad's face, "Yes. We. Can."

"That sounds like a challenge."

"Bring it on."

Sonny and Chad parted, and the rest of the boys shrugged and picked a team to be on. Sonny and Chad took the position of quarterback on their respected teams. Sonny cleared her throat, and called, "26 39 42 hike!"

Sonny took a few steps back and passed the ball to Scott, one of the teen gladiators. Chad, instead of running after Scott, stared at Sonny in surprise.

"Where did you learn how to throw like that?"

Sonny smiled, "I played a lot back in Wisconsin."

Chad nodded as Devon shouted, "Hey Chad, quit talking to your girlfriend, we're making a plan!"

Sonny smiled, "You better make up a good one."

"Will do."

Chad hurried back to his team as Sonny skipped off to hers.

..::.. ..::.. ..::..

Two hours, 3 injuries, and many faceplants later, Sonny and Chad were both heaving. The score was tied, 45 to 45, and everyone decided to have a tie breaker the next day.

Sonny chugged water as she gathered up her shopping bags. Chad shook his hair and breathed heavily.

"Nice game Munroe."

"Could say the same about you…although you play like a girl."

Chad frowned as Sonny let out a laugh. "You know Munroe, I never thought we'd ever find something in common."

Sonny sighed, "Well Chad, I guess there's a first time for everything."

"Yeah…but you're going down tomorrow."

"Right."

"You better watch yourself."

"Will do."

Sonny and Chad looked at each other and burst out laughing. Chad grabbed his jacket and smiled. "See ya round Munroe."

**A/N: o.o Did I seriously just write that? XD I hate football by the way. So…that's why it's so crappish. But it's ironic, because our homecoming football game was tonight…I kinda want to know if we won (although I doubt it, our football team sucks -.-) Oh, and for those of you curious (because I couldn't fit this into the oneshot without making it seem....ehhh...Sonny's team won XD girlpower!!) **

**Review?**


	64. Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC…duh…**

**Fight**

Chad was walking briskly through the halls of Stage 2. He heard a few laughs from his coworkers and the director calling out "cut!" He had his coffee in one hand and a Mack Falls episode 297 script in the other.

Today was just like any other day.

"Munroe?"

Chad suddenly stopped walking. He looked to see a group of guys from Teen Gladiator. Feeling intrigued (along with anger, considering they were talking about Sonny) he hid behind a wall and listened closely to what they were saying.

"Munroe from Stage 3?"

"Yeah, dude, that Sonny chick."

"Yeah, I guess she's pretty hot."

"Pretty hot? Damn, that girl is smokin!"

Chad clenched his fists, wrinkling his script. He couldn't believe how they were talking about Sonny.

"I always thought she was a bit of a slut."

The boys laughed, and a few chimed in agreement. That's what drove Chad over the edge.

"Stop talking about her that way!"

One of the boys smirked, "Oh look, it's Sonny's little boyfriend."

Chad's face flushed but he stood his ground. "I'm not her boyfriend."

Another boy chuckled and said, "Well if you aren't her boyfriend you must be her love toy."

"Yes Chad, are you getting some from Sunshine?"

Chad grit his teeth and clenched his hands into a fist.

"Ooh, woah there pretty boy, how would your little Son-beam feel if you hurt someone?"

The group snickered.

"Shut up!" Chad punched the closest boy in the nose.

He put his hands around his nose, "What the hell!"

Chad crossed his arms, "Don't talk about Sonny that way. Ever."

Chad walked away smiling, saying to himself, "Don't worry Sonny. I'll be there to fight for you."

**A/N: Not my best. Like seriously. But I'll be able to (hopefully) update this faster, now that English is over (well…for another 9 weeks XD).**

**Review?**


	65. Pain

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own SWAC…**

**Pain**

I hadn't ever imagined it would end this way.

We were supposed to continue arguing.

You would date. I would date.

You'd get jealous.

I'd get jealous.

But eventually after everything was said and done, we would go separate ways.

And when we grew older, we'd see each other's faces in the tabloids and smile.

But it would be a distant memory.

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

You weren't supposed to date me.

You weren't supposed to walk away.

You weren't supposed to cause so much pain.

**A/N: Sorry this came out so late! I feel so bad about not really updating as fast as I continually promise to -.- Math is killing me…Algebra 2...when am I ever going to need it, I mean really? I also apologize for how short and crappish this turned out...it was supposed to be this whole reflection thing and...blech...didn't come out right -.- (sigh)...**


	66. Never

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance, despite contrary belief. **

**Never**

Never did I ever think that I would end up with the infamous puppy shover Chad Dylan Cooper.

Never did I ever think that he could be so sincere with me; that just one gaze from his bright blue eyes would melt me.

Never did I ever think that we could last a year.

Never did I ever think that he would stay with me instead of go to his own birthday party, just because I was sick.

Never did I ever think I'd fall in love with him.

--

"Chad?" Sonny asked hesitantly. The pair was sitting in the Munroe living room watching cheesy romantic comedies (starring who else but CDC himself) and cuddling under a blanket.

Chad looked down at his girlfriend and gave her a smile. "Yes?"

"You…you aren't planning on ever leaving me…are you."

Chad pulled her in close to him, "Never would I ever leave you for someone else."

--

Never did I ever think he'd keep that promise. But he did.

**A/N: O to the M to the G…never did I ever think I'd actually update this story so quickly…Free hugs for everyone!!**


	67. Uh Oh

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sonny With a Chance. (tear)**

**Uh-Oh**

"Zora! This is the last time I ever let you show me a magic trick!"

Zora snickered, "Come on Sonny, you have to admit this is pretty funny."

Sonny looked over at Chad, who she was currently handcuffed to, and wrinkled her nose. She turned back to Zora and said, "Can I please have the key to unlock us now?"

With another snicker Zora nodded, "Sure Sonny." She reached into her right pocket…and then her left…and then her back pockets. "Uh-oh…"

"Uh-oh? Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT do uh-oh."

Zora gave a weak smile, "Eh…heh…see the thing is…I may have lost the key."

"Zora!" Sonny shrieked.

"Calm down Sonny…I think I left it in the vents…don't worry, I'll be back in a flash!" And with another cackle, Zora was gone.

"Great…now I'm stuck here in Loser Ville." Chad scoffed, rubbing his cuffed wrist.

"Well I don't exactly want to be stuck here with the king of snobs."

"Better snob than loser."

"Better loser than snob."

"Ouch, Sonny that hurts right here." Chad said, patting the right side of his chest with his free arm.

"Your heart is on the other side Chad."

Chad moved his hand over and titled his head. Sonny blushed a bit and looked away. It was his famous puppy dog face and she wasn't going to fall for it…again. She looked back and saw he was still making the face. She grit her teeth and tried to look away, but she couldn't.

"I see you fell for my charm Munroe."

"Don't count on it Cooper."

Both tried to cross their arms, but when they found they couldn't, settled for a glare-off instead.

Chad had nothing to say and the pair stood there awkwardly, looking around for Zora.

"So…" Sonny said, trying to make conversation.

"Did you see the new Mackenzie Falls last night?"

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Forget it, trying to talk to you is pointless."

"Is it Sonny, is it really?"

"Yes really! You…you're…ugh!"

Chad gave a small chuckle. "You know, maybe this isn't so bad for you…I mean, you're stuck to thee Chad Dylan Cooper."

Sonny scoffed and tried to walk towards the couch to be more comfortable, not knowing how much longer Zora would be. She stepped forward, but when Chad didn't follow, she was pulled backwards and the two fell to the floor, Chad's face only centimeters away from Sonny's.

"Hey guys I found the- uh oh, looks like I walked in at a bad time." Zora smiled wildly and ran away from the room.

"No Zora! Come back!" Sonny yelled, but it was too late. Zora was long gone.

"You know this was your fault right?"

"Shut up Chad."

**A/N: Haven't updated in forever -_- Sorry bout that. I know I should update this more often than I do. Stupid school…**


	68. Algebra

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance…but if anyone wants to buy it for me for Christmas, I won't complain ^_^**

**Algebra**

Sonny shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Math had never been her strong point, but she didn't think that Ms. Bitterman would call her mother in for a parent-teacher conference. Sonny glanced up at Marshall, who was looking through the window of the classroom and biting his fingernails. Sonny sighed, already admitting defeat.

The door creaked open, and out stepped a very angry Mrs. Munroe. Sonny smiled nervously and gave her mother a shaky wave.

"Allison Patricia Munroe! What did I tell you about keeping your grades up?"

Sonny had a quick flash of déjà vu and winced, "Yeah but mom…really, when will I ever need algebra?"

Mrs. Munroe pursed her lips and crossed her arms, "Well young lady, I know you're going to need it to pass this class. And you are getting a tutor and spending your extra time studying instead of filming."

"But mom!"

"No buts."

.. … ..

The next morning Sonny trudged to Ms. Bitterman's classroom, dreading to spend the day working on algebra when her costars were out shopping and discussing future sketch ideas. Sonny pushed open the door to the room to see Ms. Bitterman typing away on her computer. Sonny waited awkwardly at the desk, trying not to anger her math teacher.

After fifteen minutes of listening to nothing but the keyboard, Sonny finally said, "um…Ms. Bitterman?"

"Your tutor is in the next room over Sonny, but he's probably going to be mad that you're so late."

Sonny rushed to the next room and opened the door, expecting to see a man in his mid-forties or a young twenty year old woman waiting for her. Never did she expect to see Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Hey Munroe."

Sonny didn't move. She didn't speak. She didn't breath.

"Aren't you going to sit down? You're late you know, and Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't normally wait but-"

"What are you doing here!" Sonny demanded.

"Sitting?"

"I…but…you…why?"

Chad shrugged, "They're paying me. By the hour too…so you can stand there or sit down…I'm fine either way."

Sonny slowly made her way to the table, her heart beating faster. Of all the mathematicians and tutors on the lot, they chose Chad Dylan Cooper.

"So, let's start with something…easy." Chad opened his math book to the chapter the class was currently working on. Chapter 7, graphing.

6y = -½x -3

Sonny stared at the problem as though it was in another language. She looked up at Chad with confusion plainly written on her face. Chad chuckled and showed her how to graph.

A few hours later, Sonny got a better grasp of how to do her homework, but she'd have to ace her make up exam in two days to stay on the show that week.

.. … ..

"I don't know how I'm ever going to pass this test if I only barely learned graphing problems…" Sonny said aloud. Her test was the next day, and she was sitting in the classroom, trying to cram in as much information as she possibly could.

Chad, who was working on his own Calculus homework, smiled, "Oh Sonny, funny little Sonny…"

Sonny glared. "Not now Chad."

Chad closed his Calculus book and watched her attempt another problem, "It's easy. You just have to follow the steps."

"Easy for you to say." Sonny said, staring at his advanced math book.

Chad noticed and put his book in his bag. He sighed and looked at Sonny, "Do you want some advice?"

Sonny nodded, feeling desperate.

"Math is a lot like acting. You have to memorize your equations and be able to use them when the teacher calls 'action.' To do math problems with the equations you know is like improvising when you're on stage, and you have to NOT make a fool of yourself and fail."

Sonny smiled. "Wow…I never thought you could come up with something like that."

"Oh, I didn't. It was on the back of a cereal box or something."

Sonny's smile immediately disappeared. "Oh. Well thanks anyway…"

.. … ..

Sonny sat nervously at her desk, looking at her exam, which was filled with numbers. She chewed on the tip of her pencil and tried to recall what she had been studying the past three days.

"It's alright Sonny girl…math is just like acting." Sonny told herself. She nodded and tapped her pencil to her head. She scribbled her answer down.

.. … ..

Sonny waited anxiously outside Ms. Bitterman's door with Marshall and her mother. Ms. Bitterman was inside, grading the test. Sonny felt that she did well….well, as well as she could do since she was already terrible at math.

After what felt like an hour, the door opened and a sourfaced Ms. Bitterman walked out with Sonny's test paper in her hand. The score was hidden from view, which made Sonny's heart beat quicker with anticipation.

Ms. Bitterman gave Sonny the test, which was marked with an 85%. Sonny cracked a smile and threw her arms around Ms. Bitterman. "Thank you so much!" she cried out. Sonny pulled out of the hug and handed her mom her test, "I'll be right back, I have to go thank somebody."

.. … ..

Chad was walking out of the Mackenzie Falls studio with that week's script in hand and a chocolate chip cookie, courtesy of Portlyn, who was baking for publicity.

"I thought I loved you…until I saw you bathing in the falls…how could you do this to me?" Chad muttered to himself, trying to memorize the lines before he was called in for his scenes. He took a bite of his cookie, and noted that Portlyn could bake something…edible.

"Chad!"

Chad looked up to see perky brunette Sonny Munroe running from the set's schoolhouse to his studio. He straightened himself and set his script down.

The past few days he was Sonny's math tutor. He didn't sign up to be her tutor specifically, but when Mr. Condor asked him to help one of the kids on the lot, Chad couldn't say no…there was too much at stake if he acted against the word of his boss. When he found out it was Sonny, he was planning on quitting, but then decided to stick it out, just to annoy Sonny until she fired him herself.

But then Chad thought that it would look bad on his resume if he got fired from anything…even if it was just a small tutoring job. Plus, he couldn't help but feel a little sad at the thought of Sonny being denied what made her happy…even if what made her happy was a second rate comedy show.

"Sonny."

Sonny immediately blanked. All she could think about after receiving her passing grade was seeing Chad. But now that she was here, she couldn't think of anything to say to him.

"I…passed my algebra test."

"Oh? Well, you shouldn't be stupid enough to fail it a second time." Chad said with a smirk.

Sonny playfully glared, "Well, if I failed the second time, it would've come down on my tutor's shoulders."

Chad popped his collar, "So what you're saying is…that your good grade was my doing. I must be pretty good then, to get a D student like you to pass."

Sonny stuck her tongue out.

A silence developed between the two, neither of the stars really knowing what to say to each other.

"Well-" Chad started.

"Thanks again." Sonny interrupted, and then she ran off back to her set.

Chad gave a small grin as he took another bite of his cookie.

**A/N: Hn…3 ½ pages of pretty much nothing…now I should get to my own math homework (Algebra 2...pain in the butt…when will I ever need to know how to graph x to the third power anyways?)**


	69. Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC and no one got it for me for X-Mas...**

**Call**

"Call me!"

"Oh, don't worry Chad, we will."

Two blonde girls squealed as Chad walked away from them. They had stopped him in the Condor Studios parking lot and asked him for an autograph. Chad also left them a number (but it was only his fan number), which nearly made them faint.

"What a productive morning!"

"You're despicable."

Chad turned his head to the side a bit and saw a petit brunette standing next to him, arms crossed. "Hey Sonny."

"I saw what you did. How do you think they're going to feel when they realize it's just your fan number."

"Hmm…well Sonny I don't know and luckily, I don't care."

Chad pulled out a small mirror and fixed his hair as Sonny rambled about how hurt they were going to be and how he should go and apologize and give them his real number.

"I'm sorry Sonny, did you say something?"

Sonny pursed her lips and crossed her arms again.

Chad closed his eyes, "Ok look, even you don't have my number, so why give it out? Only those who I deem worthy can have it."

"So I'm not worthy?"

Chad grinned, "We'll see." He pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket and handed it to her, "Call me sometime."

Sonny grinned widely as Chad started walking to the studio. She whipped out her phone and dialed. Four rings later, Chad's voice came, "Hey, this is Chad's fan line, leave a message!"

Sonny blinked in disbelief, "CHAD! THIS IS YOUR FAN LINE!"

**Quick A/N: Yes, I realize that when Dakota comes Sonny has Chad's number…well, let's set the timeline to before then, mkay? XD**

**Happy Holidays :D**


	70. Grades

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC.**

**Grades**

_Portlyn - C. Nothing special…average._

_Tawni - B-. Pretty, but…a Random._

_Zac - F. Placed on the Do Not Admit wall for various reasons…the main one being that he is more famous than myself._

_Nico - D. Better than Efron, but a Random._

_Grady - D-. Ditto._

_Sonny - _

Chad tapped his pencil to his chin. He's had this 'grade book' for as long as he could remember, always updating it with costars and other members of Condor Studios. They were graded on what show they were on, beauty factor, and whether or not they were more famous than CDC.

Chad chewed the tip of his eraser. He always had trouble grading Sonny. On one hand, she managed to fit into two of the three categories he graded, yet she was a Random. And he could not give a Random a better grade than B…minus.

Chad was so deep in thought he didn't hear the peppy brunette in question until he heard a cheery, "Hi Chad! What are you doing?"

Chad quickly snapped his notebook shut, "Nothing."

"I think it's something." Sonny made a grab for the notebook, "And I bet it's in here."

"There is nothing in the notebook." Chad said, holding the book out of her reach, "Besides, don't you have something to do in Chuckle City?"

"We're on break Chad. So, are you going to tell me what's in here?"

"No."

"Fine." Sonny made one last lunge at Chad, surprising him enough to drop the book. Sonny picked it up and leafed through it. She glanced up at him. "You actually grade people on the lot? That's shallow, even for you."

"Sonny, give it back!"

"Hey, my name's in here! But there's no grade…" Sonny deflated for a moment and she couldn't decide what would've been worse…an 'F' or no grade at all. She closed the book, "Well Chad, I think I should add you to your grade book."

Chad swallowed.

Sonny plucked a pencil from her pocket and sat down on the sofa in the Mackenzie Falls studio. "Let's see…conceited, shallow, rude, snobby…"

"You forgot rich, famous, and devilishly handsome." Chad added in taking the book from her hands, "Which gives me an automatic 'A'."

"F."

"A."

"D."

"A."

"C."

"A."

"I'm not going higher than B Chad."

"Come on, you don't even know what grade I gave you."

Sonny pursed her lips and placed a hand on her hip. "Well?"

"Well…you have pretty hair…you're nice, I guess…you can act decently…you aren't more famous than me…if you weren't a Random, I'd probably give you an A."

Sonny blushed, "Oh…well I-"

"But you are! So you're stuck with a B."

"Chad!"

"Ok…you can have an A."

Sonny beamed.

"Minus."

End

**A/N: -.- fail…**

**So…third quarter started. Barely survived the first week (got my schedule changed about 3 times in the span of 2 days). And now I have eight weeks to go. Plus the play next Friday…plus the upcoming musical o.o! And…I'm like…dead inside. So yeah…sorry this isn't exactly 'good.' I didn't want to go with the whole school theme since that was like…3 other chapters in here. And stuff…O_O**

**Ok…I'm done rambling. Review?**


	71. Subway

**Disclaimer: Still don't own SWAC.**

**AU - No one is famous.**

**Subway**

Normally, I wouldn't give this guy a second glance. But the fact that he didn't even know how a subway ticket worked made me pity him…but only a little bit.

"Would you like some help?"

The blonde teen looked at me with squinted eyes, "No, I can do it myself."

Attitude much?

"Whatever." I slid my ticket in a different machine and the door opened. "By the way, you're holding the ticket the wrong way."

I could almost feel him glaring at me as I walked to the platform.

.. .. ..

When the red line finally arrived, I noticed it was packed. I stepped inside and looked around for an empty seat, finding one in the back of the car. I shrugged my backpack off and made my way to the seat when the blonde teen from earlier beat me there.

"Excuse me, but I was going to sit there." I explained.

"Sorry, but this seat is mine."

This guy…

"I don't see your name on it."

"Look, you can stand…you could use the extra exercise."

I blushed and looked away. What a jerk.

.. .. ..

One stop.

Two stops.

Three stops.

I sighed. The car was a little emptier, and I managed to snag a seat far away from the obnoxious blonde.

Fourth stop.

I waited. Getting across town took seven stops. Stupid school. Stupid mom for moving so far away from stupid school.

Fifth stop.

"So, where are you heading to?"

I turned my attention to the girl sitting across the aisle. The obnoxious blonde was flirting with her and she was eating it up. Poor thing.

"Hey!" I called, "Word of advice, that blondie your talking to can barely work the subway. You wouldn't want a lunkhead like that as your boyfriend, would you?"

The girl looked up at him, "You can't work the subway system? And how does she know you?" She teared up, "I can't believe I almost agreed to date you. Jerk." She turned away, leaving blondie rejected.

He turned to me, "What was that for?"

I shrugged, "Karma."

"You got your seat."

"Too bad, so sad. Maybe if you were nicer, things would've worked out."

Sixth stop.

The girl got up and left. Blondie took her place and stared at me.

"What?"

"Who do you think you are, butting in like that?"

"It's more polite to give your name first."

He grit his teeth, "Chad Dylan Cooper."

This guy was even more obnoxious than I thought. Giving me his full name like he was so important.

"Sonny." I turned my head away.

We sat in silence for a few moments, not really sure what to say.

"You should make it up to me."

"What?"

"Losing that girl. You need to make it up to me."

I raised an eyebrow. Yeah right. "Uh, no. You're so self-centered, it wouldn't have lasted long anyways. Besides, why should I make it up to you? You've been a jerk to me since we met."

Seventh stop. I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Wait!"

Chad pulled out a pen and scribbled a few digits on a piece of paper. He handed it to me, "Call me sometime."

I was about to shove it back in his hands when I saw it was his ticket. I grinned, "Sure Chad, I'll call soon."

I walked off the subway and through the station, "Good luck getting home Cooper."

**A/N: Random…yeah. Subways are awesome ^_^**


	72. It's a Girl Thing

**Disclaimer: …don't own SWAC…o_O I think we've established this already.**

**A Girl Thing**

Chad was absentmindedly rummaging through Sonny's things. He had originally come over to ask Zora for her cold cut catapult (Efron was guest starring this week) when he came across Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. He felt that a peek couldn't hurt.

Currently, he was on Sonny's side of the room. Sonny never struck him as super girly. Well groomed, but not girly.

_Open drawer. _

Magazines.

_Close drawer._

_Open drawer._

Old scripts and scrap pages with mindless scribblings.

_Close drawer._

_Open drawer._

Pink nail polish and red pumps.

_Close-_

Chad did a double take and opened the last drawer again. Pink nail polish and red pumps? Why on earth did his--did Sonny have such things?

"Chad? What are you-"

"Explain yourself!"

Chad held up the polish and shoes. Sonny grinned. "Aw, I guess I couldn't keep them hidden forever!"

"Why do you even have them?"

Sonny shrugged. For as long as she could remember, every girl she met had pink polish and red pumps. It was in the guidebook. "It's a girl thing."

**A/N: o_O Eh…my "it's a guy thing" will be posted in about 10 minutes. I like it better (plus it's way shorter XD)**


	73. It's a Guy Thing

**Disclaimer: Figure it out yourself.**

**It's a Guy Thing**

Sonny was rifling through papers on Chad's desk. He was busy getting ready for filming, and hadn't noticed her going through his drawers.

Suddenly, a magazine that didn't have the infamous CDC on the cover caught Sonny's eye. She was intrigued. What kind of magazine did Chad Dylan Cooper read if it didn't involve him?

"Playboy Chad? Really?"

Chad's lips twitched upwards into a small smile, "It's a guy thing Sonny."

**A/N: Possibly the shortest chapter I've ever written ever. I felt the two should go as a pair. So yeah…**

**O_O**


	74. Pink

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC, but I'm looking forward to seeing it! 3/14!! YAY!!**

**Pink**

"Girls wear pink, small children wear pink, flamingos wear pink! Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT wear pink."

Sonny pressed her lips close together to keep from laughing. Chad's favorite white t-shirt was now an unmistakable shade of pink.

"Sorry Chad…but how…on earth…did that happen?" Sonny asked between chuckles.

Chad's face darkened as he pulled out a bright red sock from his denim pocket. "And I know that one of you Randoms did it."

"Hey! What makes you think that one of us did it?"

Chad raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, so one of us did it, but you want to know what I think?"

"What?"

"That only a real man could pull off pink."

Chad's face quickly flushed. He looked at the ground and mumbled a quick goodbye.

"Oh and Chad!"

Chad turned around, "Yeah Sonny?"

"That's my red sock."

**A/N: Blah -_- It didn't turn out like I had planned. Oh well…Review?**


	75. Microsoft Word

**Disclaimer: Still don't own SWAC. But who's excited for new episodes! I AM! :D**

**Microsoft Word**

"_And in breaking news, superstar Chad Dylan Cooper is now richer than Bill Gates."_

The TV cut to a scene with CDC himself, smiling and waving at the camera. "I'd like to thank everyone who's gotten me this far. Especially Mr. Condor, who signs all my checks."

I snorted. "Must be a slow news day." I grabbed the remote and starting searching for something else to watch on TV. I figured anything was better than more news about Chad.

_Mooooooo…Mooooooo…Mooooooo…_

"Hello?"

"Hey Sonny, did you see me on TV?"

My smile slipped away from my face. "Yeah Chad. You're-"

"Richer than the Microsoft guy? Yeah, I know. But did you watch the interview?"

"Well, as much as I liked seeing your big ego swell even more, I switched it off."

There was a long silence on the other end and I thought Chad had hung up on me. Then there was a sigh, "Ok, just wondering. Bye Sonny."

Click.

I pulled my cell phone away from my ear and stared at, thinking…what? What had triggered the emotion change?

I flicked the channel back to the news, they were replaying the reel.

"Especially Mr. Condor, who signs all my checks." Chad chuckled, "But, I actually have a few people to thank. My parents, who have encouraged to get into the acting business, and a friend, who's encouraged me to stay."

I raised an eyebrow. The reporter smiled and leaned in, "And who is this…friend?"

Chad smiled again, "Well…let's put it this way…she brings me sunshine even on my darkest days."

There was a slight 'oooh' from the audience. The reporter turned to the screen, "And there we have it. Be sure to stay tuned for cats, helpless pets or felines on the prowl?"

A big grin broke out on to my face as I got up and ran all the way to Mackenzie Falls.

**A/N: -shot-**

**Ok, in all seriousness…I'm lame…this was all I could come up with -shot again- **

**But…I hadn't updated this in oh…months? Is anyone still reading xD?**

**Hopefully the next one will be better. XD**


	76. Raining

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC.**

**Hopefully this will make up for my chapter 75 fail.**

**Raining**

I stopped, dead in my tracks.

It was like a bad accident. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. I had to watch. I had to know.

To see him smile at another girl. To kiss another girl. To love another girl.

It's not like we were together…but it sure felt like it. The feeling of my heart being ripped out was there.

Did he not care anymore?

Did he even care at all?

I watched as they parted ways. A goodbye kiss and a wink.

It started raining.

"You better get out of the rain, you're going to get sick."

I nodded numbly.

And learned that the rain is a great for disguising tears.

**A/N: Well…this started out as a fluffy scene where Sonny goes to Chad's house when it's raining. Then it transformed into a fluffy scene where they dance in the rain…and then it morphed into this -_- something is wrong with me.**

**Ok…good news: school is over! Which means I can probably start getting these up once a day again (and finally finish the darn thing).**

**Bad news: EVERYWHERE ELSE IN THE WORLD IS SUFFERING FROM A HEAT WAVE EXCEPT HERE IN CALIFORNIA! Today was 63 and yesterday was raining -_- that is just sad. **

**Hmmm…I just made my A/N longer than my fic XD heh…**


	77. Lightning

**A/N: Who saw the Sonny With a Chance last Sunday? Oh my goshhhh! So freaking cute! It made me "aww" so many times XD. If you haven't seen it…SEE IT! (Mostly because this chapter's kind of Chad's perspective of that episode with more of a twist at the end ._.)**

**Lightning**

It hit him like a ton of bricks. Like a hammer to the head. Like a bolt of lightning.

He was in love with Sonny Munroe.

The way she not just walked, but strutted, down the halls of Condor Studios. The way that her hair always seemed to fall just perfectly around her face. The way her big brown eyes sparkled whenever the light hit them just right. Her little button nose, her voice, her kindness.

He was in love with it all.

"_Fine!"_

"_Fine!"_

"_Good!"_

"_Good!"_

_Slam._

Not that he'd ever have the guts to say anything.

Sure, the two had lots of chemistry. Everyone saw that. But Chad didn't want to jump into this. The rivalry between the shows certainly was a factor in prohibiting them from being together, but he also knew that she didn't feel the same way. She had to much pride to be in love with someone who was on "The Falls."

Chad walked over to his make up mirror and sat down. He knew he had the looks to win Sonny over (he had made her blush and stutter on several occasions) but he couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong with him.

Portlyn walked over, her hair slightly mussed. She was wearing her white tennis outfit, now dirtied. "Chad, I quit the charity case."

"Whoa, whoa…you can't quit! You were supposed to go and ref the match so I could win."

"Do you see this hair? This is what tennis does to me. Find a new ref." She turned around and walked out.

Chad let out a long breath. He had to find someone who wouldn't mind judging. He thought of his options and vaguely remembered something he overheard earlier that day.

"_I was…just practicing calls…for being a tennis judge! 40 LOVE!"_

Chad snapped his fingers. Sonny would help him. And after he won, she'd be so impressed that in the heat of the moment, she'd say how much she liked him.

Well, the logic made sense to Chad.

"I need to talk to you immediately."

He always wondered how Sonny managed to have perfect timing. "Actually, I'm glad you're here. I need a favor."

Sonny looked slightly distressed. "I don't have time to help you with your science project."

"Please, I have actual scientists for that." Chad mentally cursed himself. He sounded like he was bragging. Old habits die hard. He cleared his throat, "I need a tennis judge. Word on the street is that you can help."

"What? I'm not a tennis judge!"

Chad thought about what he heard earlier. It was definitely Sonny who said it. But if she wasn't a tennis judge…"So you just made that up?" What was she hiding?

"Yes, but listen-"

"Who makes up something like that?"

"Who needs a freelance tennis judge?"

"Actually, I'm holding my annual tournament and I don't want to lose again." Chad thought back to last year's tournament and winced. He lost 100 love. He wasn't willing to take that chance again.

"Oh…I see. Well, as much as I'd love to help you cheat for a good cause…I can't. Why? Oh yeah, because I'm not a tennis judge." Sonny pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

Chad frowned. It wasn't like it was his fault that she lied. "Right…I'm sorry, what did you want?"

"Some answers!"

Chad thought back to his past activities. He'd been staying away from the So Random! set this past week because they had been filming the Falls' season finale. He looked at Sonny up and down, once again taking in her distressed appearance. He immediately felt defensive, since she was going to blame him for something that he didn't do. "To…what?"

"To how it all ends! Till how long it's going to be until you ask the girl you're destined to be with."

Chad sat in his chair feeling puzzled. This conversation wasn't going the way he had thought it would be. He glanced at Sonny. Did she feel the same way? His heart lightened at the thought that she loved him the way he loved her. Why else would she be bringing this up? Still, he wasn't completely sure, so he said, "I'm not sure I can answer that…"

"Aren't you in charge of your own destiny?"

Chad's heart starting beating wildly. "Uh…I guess?"

"Well! Then it's time to say enough! I mean…when two people are this right for each other, there's only one thing to do!"

She was talking about them! Why else would she be getting so excited. Chad couldn't stop the grin that broke out on his face, "How long have you felt this way?"

"Just since yesterday. But it hit me like a ton of bricks."

Like a ton of bricks. Like a hammer to the head. Like a bolt of lightening. Chad smiled even wider. They thought the same way. "Well…I guess I feel the same way."

"Well, then do something about it!"

Chad grinned, tennis plan forgotten, "Okay. Sonny, will you go out with me?"

To Chad, it was all in slow motion. The way her eyes widened. The way the smile on her face slowly fell. The way she started backing up. "Oh…this is…awkward."

Chad felt like he had been turned to stone. The lightened heart he had just seconds ago felt harder than rock. It was suddenly hurt to breath and everything around him seemed to dim. "Well…uh, I know why it's awkward but just to see…do you…you know why it's awkward?"

"Well…I was talking about Mackenzie and Chlo-"

"Me too! I…totally…was talking about them."

"But you said Sonn-"

"Awkward!"

There was a long pause. Chad cleared his throat, "So…you're a fan of the Falls now?"

"Yeah!"

"Cool…cool." He looked at his shoes, his face heating up. There was a long awkward silence.

"Um…you know…I'm just…gonna go."

"Oh. Okay then. I'll see you round."

"Yup. I'll…see you."

Instead of the resounding slam Chad had grown accustomed to, the door closed with a soft click.

It hit him like a ton of bricks. Like a hammer to the head. Like a bolt of lightning.

She didn't love him back.

**A/N: *sniffs* Man…am I glad the episode didn't turn out like that :D**

**Seriously…I think the cause of all this depression lies in the hands of my fat history book. Filled with lots of tiny print and no pictures ._.**


	78. Thunder

**Thunder**

Nothing scared Chad Dylan Cooper.

Especially not thunderstorms.

What reason was there for him to be scared? It wasn't like the thunder was so loud he felt as though his ears were ringing. It wasn't like the thunder shook the ground so much he felt as though there was an earthquake. It wasn't like the thunder didn't sound threatening, or look menacing when paired with lightening and heavy rain.

Don't be silly.

So Chad Dylan Cooper, who was totally not hiding under the covers during the first thunderstorm of the season, was so _not_ eager for company when he heard his doorbell ringing. He only rushed to the door because it wouldn't be very Chad Dylan Cooper like to keep guests waiting in the rain.

And Chad Dylan Cooper was so _not_ embarrassed when he saw Sonny Monroe standing in his doorway. He just had a slight fever was all.

"Hey Chad, sorry for dropping by so suddenly, Marshal just sent me over to give you next week's script, thanks for filling in by the way."

"Uh huh, well you Randoms should be thankful that I'm gracing your show with my presence." Chad replied, his voice wavering a bit when he heard the thunder rumble.

"Something wrong?"

"N-no. Why would you think that?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost…Chad, are you scared?" a smile crept upon Sonny's lips.

Chad looked away, giving in to the fact that he had been caught.

"Seriously?"

Chad looked back at Sonny, whose smile had vanished. Instead, she looked genuinely concerned. He mumbled, "Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get scared."

This statement was instantly contradicted when Chad yelped at the next clap of thunder, deciding to cower in the nearest corner and tremble with his hands covering his head.

Sonny walked inside Chad's house, closing the door behind her. She made her way to his corner and wrapped her arms around him affectionately. "Everyone gets scared. Even you."

Chad Dylan Cooper wasn't scared, and he most certainly did not find being in Sonny Munroe's arms to be comforting.

**A/N: Oh my God, what is this I don't even. Well. This is certainly overdue. And probably bad. I haven't watched Sonny With a Chance since um…last update. Well, I guess it's called So Random now, huh? :/ if you guys want to fill me in on what the heck the show is like now, please do XD I know Demi Lovato is no longer there and that Sonny and Chad split.**

**But God dammit, I'm finishing this thing even if it kills me :I **


	79. Sick

**Sick**

Sonny could remember exactly what happened. Even after decades passing and her memory becoming jaded this was something she could remember down to the last detail.

.::. .::. .::.

The morning was cold, cloudy, and slightly damp from the remains of the rain from the night before. He had gone out for a cigarette, a habit he always kept a secret from the media but one he always indulged in in front of her, regardless of her telling him to quit. She walked to the balcony of the house and watched him standing outside, smoking and watching the occasional car pass. She smiled and shivered and tried to keep warm in her terry bathrobe.

In the distance, Sonny could hear the city. It was alive already with car alarms, shouting civilians, and sirens. She could practically feel the rumble of all the traffic. The house wasn't too far off from the city of Hollywood, but it distanced them enough. She enjoyed the slight peace she could get.

"Hey Chad!" she called, now gripping the iron bars from the balcony. The coldness of the bars made her jump back slightly. She could hear Chad's chuckling from beneath her. Giving him a sheepish grin she asked, "Can you run down to the little market down the street?"

It was routine. Every Monday morning since they moved in together Chad would take the short trip to the market and gather the supplies needed to make chocolate crepes. It was a treat the both of them discovered they loved while eating out at a breakfast place when they first started dating. So Sonny decided that every Monday morning they could enjoy their favorite breakfast together.

So Chad, because it was tradition, gave a nod, crushed his cigarette, and made his way to the market. Sonny watched as he walked down the road and bring his jacket in a little tighter. She watched and she gushed and she thought about how happy she was.

When she couldn't see Chad any longer, she walked back inside the home, forgetting to shut the doorway to the balcony. She made her way to the living room, adjusted the thermostat, and walked into the kitchen to start making coffee. She hummed to herself as the coffee maker fired up and began to brew. Soon, the scent of freshly made vanilla coffee filled the kitchen. Sonny sat at the kitchen table and opened the paper, waiting for Chad to come through the back door.

But he didn't.

It wasn't odd when he was a little late. Sonny knew that despite his arrogant personality, he was sociable and always chatted up the cashiers at the market. Not only that, but the occasional fan or reporter would spot him shopping and would ask for an autograph or picture or interview. So, Sonny wasn't worried the first half hour.

But soon an hour passed. And another. And another.

Sonny was caught between feeling worried and furious. Because of their busy schedules, they didn't have much time to spend together. Monday mornings were a nice retreat. And he wasn't there.

Sonny felt a chill go up her spine. She shuffled through the house, pacing through the halls, feelings bubbling up in her gut. Deciding to feel anger, she went into her room and got dressed. She would spend the day shopping with Tawni instead. That always made herself feel better.

But Sonny barely walked into the room when the phone rang. Feeling angry, she answered with a curt, "Hello?"

"Miss Munroe?"

"This is she."

"This is Robert Hollings, a doctor from the Keiser Hospital."

Sonny's anger instantly melted as she tried to swallow, only finding her mouth had gone dry. "And…what is your reason for calling?"

"You're living with Chad Dylan Cooper, correct?"

Feeling her heart sink, she answered with a faint, "Yes…"

"I am so sorry to inform you that he had been involved in a car crash this morning at around-"

The doctor went on, but everything he said sounded muffled to Sonny. She choked back a sob as she thought about Chad, her Chad, a simple pedestrian, being hit with a two ton machine made of steel.

Finding her voice she managed to ask, "Will he be…ok?"

There was a long pause on the other end. So long that Sonny feared that the doctor had hung up on her. But finally he said, "Why don't you come down here."

.::. .::. .::.

Physically, Chad had managed to walk from the incident with only a broken leg.

However, he had hit his head against the concrete in such a manner that had done permanent damage to his brain.

He couldn't remember Sonny. He couldn't remember anything.

.::. .::. .::.

I walked in, flowers in hand, on the anniversary of the crash. I did this every year, each year seemingly becoming worse than the last.

"Hey handsome." It was my normal greeting. But he could never remember it. He would just stare at me blankly without answering.

Unable to talk. No signs of memory.

I placed the flowers in a vase and put it on his bedside table.

"I brought you marigolds. I know they're your favorite." I opened a tin, the scent of chocolate immediately filling the room. "I also brought you chocolate crepes, since it's Monday. I hope you enjoy them."

He had managed to keep all his motor skills. He could walk and feed himself. But that seemed to be all he could do.

But he would eat with a look of fondness and happiness on his face. He would look at the flowers with a look of glee.

I couldn't help but cry every time I saw him smile.

When he finished his crepes I would stroke his hair and face. He would just stare at me. It didn't matter that eat looked at me weird. He would forget the next day.

"I know you're sick now, but I'm sure you'll get better someday. I have faith that you'll make it through this."

I packed up the tin and he would stare.

"I love you Chad."

I placed a delicate kiss on his forehead. And then I left.

I would remember that day forever. And he would remember nothing at all.


	80. Fan

**Fan**

Chad could remember his first fan. She was short and slightly chubby, had dark brown hair and an adorable smile. He wanted to hug her when she had asked for his autograph.

He had met her shortly after his first movie. He had just turned eleven.

"Chad I…admire you a lot."

The first words his fan had ever said to him.

He had replied, "Thank you."

She had also said, "Thank you."

The first words her fan had ever said to her.

"I just…wanted to try on the weird beard was all."

She had met him shortly after signing on with So Random! She had just turned sixteen.

Sonny could remember her first fan. He was charming, though vain, had sandy hair and bright blue eyes. She wanted to hug him when he had been her friend.


	81. Fat

**Fat**

It happened when I was twelve. I opened my first Teen Weekly magazine. All the models looked so beautiful. Back then I didn't know about airbrushing. It didn't matter though. I felt so insecure.

It happened when I was thirteen. We were changing in the locker room. "Getting a little bit chubby there, aren't you Sonny?" It's just baby fat! I wanted to say back. I'll work it off…really. I will.

It happened when I was fourteen. I had gotten very sick. The flu I guess. In that time, eating always made me feel nauseous, so I avoided food. Once I got better I checked the scale and noticed I had lost a few pounds. I figured not eating for another week or two would make me look prettier. What could it hurt?

It happened when I was fifteen. I had my first ever fainting spell due to malnutrition. I felt so weak. But I looked so good. I was rushed to the hospital, but by then I had put back on a cheery smile and said I was fine. "Have you been eating well?" they asked suspiciously. Of course not, I thought. But I said, "Yes. I have been."

It happened when I was sixteen. I met a boy who called me beautiful. Finally. Finally someone sees all the hard work I've put into this.

It happened when I was seventeen. I looked in a mirror. Really looked. And saw a girl who weighed three hundred pounds. And she was me. Why can't I lose this? Why?

It happened when I was eighteen. I was signing autographs. A thirteen year old girl came up to me and told me I was her role model. I asked her why. She said it was because I never let the little things get to me. I wished I could've told her how wrong she was.

It happened when I was nineteen. My old friend from Wisconsin had passed away. She died from anorexia. I cried. I cried for hours. And then I told my mom about what I had been doing.

It happened when I was twenty. I had recovered. I asked Chad, "Am I still pretty this way?" and he told me I was the most beautiful girl in the world.


End file.
